Mineur sans surveillance
by Toumies
Summary: TRADUCTION. Pré-série. John est sur une affaire, mais quand Dean, 18 ans, doit partir en mission de secours, il est obligé de laisser Sam,14 ans, tout seul. Lorsqu'un conducteur ivre attire l'attention des services sociaux sur Sam, le pire cauchemar de la famille se réalise.
1. Chapitre 1 : Pas le choix

**Auteur : **Visionairy (lien sur mon profil)

**Traductrice : **Toumies

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et lieux ne sont, bien entendu, pas à moi et l'histoire de cette fanfiction appartient à Visionairy. Seule la traduction est de moi.

_**/!\**_ Comme je regarde la série _Supernatural_ en VO, je ne connais pas les termes français utilisés dans la VF alors j'ai cherché pour certains (comme l'horrible "banane" de la VF. Brrr) et traduit directement pour d'autres.

**To Visionairy: **I'm so sorry for being so late in translating your story. Anyway, here is it! Thank you again for letting me translate it! :)

**Note de la traductrice :** Je republie ce chapitre, mais cette fois corrigé ! :D

**Bêta-correctrice :** dinahe

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Pas le choix**

« T'as pris tes devoirs, tes livres, ta calculatrice, des feuilles ? »

Dean sourit en regardant le garçon qui le suivait dehors. Seul un regard de marbre lui répondit.

Dean avait obtenu son diplôme au printemps dernier et il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter de le rappeler à son petit frère. Évidemment, ce serait plus drôle si cela l'ennuyait plus que ça. C'était embêtant d'avoir un frère qui aimait vraiment aller à l'école, et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un jour où Sam n'était pas complètement prêt pour aller en cours.

A quatorze ans, Sam était plus mature que la plupart des adolescents de l'âge de Dean. Et à dix-huit ans, Dean était maintenant un adulte. Un adulte qui devait encore une fois s'occuper de son petit frère, et cette fois-ci, durant les deux ou trois prochaines semaines.

Leur père était partit samedi soir, après avoir reçu un appel de Bobby Singer qui lui demandait de l'aide sur une chasse isolée, qui se passait trois états plus loin. Ils devaient s'enfoncer assez loin dans une région sauvage pour découvrir ce qui avait tué des chasseurs de gros gibier. Ces trois derniers mois, cinq chasseurs qui s'y étaient rendus avaient disparu et seulement trois corps avaient été retrouvés. Après un temps considérable de recherche, Bobby pensait avoir une bonne idée de la créature qui tuait les chasseurs mais il demanda de l'aide à John car la région était loin de toute civilisation. Il y avait beaucoup d'équipements lourds à transporter et les renforts étaient toujours importants lorsque l'on était trop éloigné pour recevoir de l'aide.

Dean balaya les feuilles qui étaient sur le toit de l'Impala et déverrouilla les portes. Sam jeta son sac à dos sur le siège arrière et se laissa tomber sur son siège.

Sam, à quatorze ans, faisait presque la même taille que Dean mais il était plutôt maigre à cause de sa dernière poussée de croissance. Ils virent un bus scolaire les dépasser par l'arrière.

« Tu sais, mec, je devrais vraiment te laisser prendre le bus, au lieu d'abandonner mon sommeil réparateur pour te servir de chauffeur tous les jours.

– Ouais, ben, si tous les jours tu me laissais juste conduire la voiture jusqu'à l'école, tu n'aurais pas besoin de te lever. »

Dean feignit un regard d'horreur.

« Toi... conduire l'Impala ! Je ne pense pas, non. Tu ne verras même pas la couleur du permis pour une autre année, et à ce moment-là, t'apprendras à conduire avec le 4x4 de papa et avec papa. »

Il prononça les deux derniers mot comme s'il se trouvait dans un film d'horreur et il fit semblant de frissonner.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Dean. Je sais conduire depuis deux ans maintenant. Avance ou tu vas encore devoir me signer un autre billet de retard.

– Ta gratitude me fait chaud au cœur. »

Dean démarra et se dirigea vers l'école actuelle de Sam. Dean avait eu son diplôme l'année d'avant, d'une école de deux déménagements plus tôt.

Cela faisait seulement deux mois qu'ils vivaient dans cette petite ville et Sam recommençait tout juste à participer aux activités scolaires. Maintenant qu'il était au lycée, Dean savait que les déménagements fréquents allaient devenir de plus en plus difficile, surtout pour Sam, qui n'avait pas la même facilité que Dean à s'adapter. Quand Sam mentionna qu'il irait à un match de basketball après l'école ce jour-là, Dean était content que Sam commence à vouloir se joindre aux autres.

Dean baissa le son de la radio quand ils arrivèrent près de l'école.

« Alors, à quelle heure je viens te chercher après le match ?

– Je ne sais pas, je t'appellerai. Ça devrait finir vers huit heures. D'ailleurs, je pense que Mike pourra me ramener.

– Mike qui ? »

Dean jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère. Après tout, Sam était sous sa responsabilité, ce qui incluait l'emmener et venir le chercher à l'école.

« C'est le gars qui vit trois kilomètres plus loin dans la rue. Lui et certains de ses amis veulent aussi aller au match. »

D'un geste de la main, Dean suggéra qu'il devait plus élaborer.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est le gars avec la Mustang bleue de 68.

– Aaah, ça c'est un mec qui va faire attention en conduisant. D'accord, Sammy, mais tu m'appelles quand t'arrives à la maison. Aujourd'hui, je peux gagner un peu d'argent en aidant un mec pour un travail qui paie vraiment. Quand t'appelleras, je prendrai des pizzas et je te retrouverai à la maison. Et, il attrapa le bras de son frère qui essayait de s'enfuir rapidement,… ne reste pas trop tard dehors.

– Crois-moi, avec les contrôles que j'ai demain, je ne vais aller nulle part à part la maison après le match. »

Sam dégagea son poignet de la prise de son frère, avec une patience exagérée.

« J'dois y aller, Dean.

– A plus, 'spèce d'asperge. »

Dean n'avait jamais été un fan de l'école ou des notes mais il était fier des réussites de Sam, et sachant ce que la plupart des adolescents de 14 ans faisait, comme lui-même par exemple, il se dit qu'il l'avait eu plutôt facile au niveau de la « surveillance de frère ».

Quand cinq heures trente sonnèrent, Dean était frustré. Tom, le gars qui l'avait employé pour la journée, n'avait pas amené assez d'équipement et d'approvisionnement pour le boulot alors il avait dû faire trois allers retours au magasin. Dean doutait qu'ils allaient pouvoir terminer le travail à temps. Dean regarda encore sa montre mais il se rendit compte que Sam n'appellerait probablement pas encore avant deux heures. Il espérait alors qu'il aurait fini lorsque Sam allait appeler.

Alors que Dean, ennuyé, regardait par la fenêtre, surveillant encore l'arrivée de l'approvisionnement, son téléphone sonna. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, surpris que Sam l'appelle déjà, il vit alors que c'était le numéro du presbytère de pasteur Jim qui s'affichait.

« Jim ? »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas heureux d'entendre des nouvelles de son bon ami ; mais dans leur domaine, un appel imprévu était plus souvent une mauvaise nouvelle qu'autre chose.

« Dean, c'est Maggie, » fit une voix anxieuse résonnant à travers l'écouteur.

Dean avait reconnu la voix de la secrétaire de l'église de Pasteur Jim, qui avait l'air d'une grand-mère et qui travaillait à temps partiel au presbytère.

« Sais-tu où est-ce que je pourrais joindre ton père ?

– Maggie, je suis heureux de vous entendre mais papa est occupé sur une autre affaire en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Maggie soupira.

« Je ne sais pas et je suis peut-être en train réagir excessivement mais le pasteur m'a dit d'appeler ton père s'il n'était pas encore revenu. »

Dean était maintenant inquiet.

Le mari de Maggie, Rick, était un chasseur et elle avait bien conscience de ce que cela voulait dire de ne pas revenir à l'heure prévue. En fait, ce fut comme ça qu'elle travailla pour pasteur Jim, son mari mourut pendant une chasse plusieurs années auparavant.

« Maggie, il n'y a pas de problème. Dis moi ce dont vous avez besoin, dit Dean, commençant à préparer ses affaires.

– Mon chéri, pasteur Jim devait revenir il y a deux jours, s'inquiéta Maggie. Il ne part pas aussi longtemps sans m'appeler. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Il a dit que s'il ne revenait pas aujourd'hui, il fallait appeler John il devait être inquiet que quelque chose lui arrive. »

Dean se changea immédiatement en chasseur.

« Il est absent depuis combien de temps, Maggie ?

– Il est parti il y a six jours il allait voir un vieux bâtiment désaffecté à Red Hills. Il faut à peu près une journée pour y aller et une autre journée de marche pour arriver jusque là-bas. Il a reçu un message qu'un vieil homme n'arrivait pas gérer une situation tout seul. Franklin avait l'habitude d'aller à l'église régulièrement jusqu'à ce que sa femme meurt, puis il a déménagé là-bas. C'était un excentrique et je pense qu'il ne voulait plus se mélanger aux gens mais pasteur Jim essayait toujours d'avoir des nouvelles de lui de temps en temps.

– Vous savez quelle était la situation du vieil homme, Maggie ?

– Non, il ne m'a rien dit s'il le savait. Il a juste dit que Franklin était contrarié à propos de quelque chose qui se passait dans la région et qu'il était assez inquiet pour contacter pasteur Jim. Et peu de chose effrayait ce vieil homme, soupira Maggie. Tu es sûr que tu ne sais pas comment joindre ton père ?

– Maggie, on ne peut déjà plus contacter papa, il travaille avec Bobby Singer sur une autre affaire. Je n'arrive pas à l'avoir mais je pourr... »

Il s'arrêta. Son premier instinct était d'aider mais qu'en était-il de Sam? Il était supposé s'occuper de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul si longtemps. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose quand Dean n'était pas là ? C'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas partir chasser avec son père et Bobby. Sam ne pouvait pas y aller, Dean était donc bien entendu resté pour le surveiller. Mais Sam avait quatorze ans maintenant et jusqu'à ses quartorze ans, Dean s'était fréquemment occupé de Sammy tout seul pendant des années. Bon sang, maintenant Sam chassait régulièrement avec eux quand les devoirs le permettaient. Il savait que son père lui avait ordonné de rester avec Sam mais d'un côté, pasteur Jim avait besoin d'aide maintenant et son père aurait aussi voulu l'aider.

Dean était déchiré. Aucun des deux choix étaient bon mais finalement, il décida qu'en ce moment, pasteur Jim avait plus besoin de lui que Sam, il décida de partir. Avec de la chance, ce serait juste des problèmes de voiture ou une mauvaise réception téléphonique et il serait de retour deux jours plus tard.

« Maggie, je sais que vous me voyez probablement toujours comme un enfant mais je suis un adulte maintenant. Vous savez, je chasse depuis des années et je suis allé chasser de nombreuses fois avec papa et même pasteur Jim. Je peux au moins aller voir ce qu'il se passe, et appeler à l'aide si besoin est. »

Bien qu'il ne voyait à qui il pourrait demander de l'aide pour quelque chose comme ça autre qu'à son père, Bobby ou Jim

« Est-ce que Jim a laissé les coordonnées ?

– Oui, Dean, merci mon dieu, il l'a fait. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de te dire comment y aller. Je peux même te les envoyer par message. Tu n'aurais jamais pensé m'entendre dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean sourit en l'entendant fouiller dans ce qui semblait être son sac à main.

« Mais tu es sûr que c'est bon d'aller le chercher ? Et qu'en est-il de Samuel ?

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maggie, il ira bien. Il est assez vieux pour rester seul pendant deux ou trois jours. »

Il devrait juste appeler Sam et lui faire savoir ce qui était arrivé. Sammy comprendrait, il voudrait qu'il aide pasteur Jim, et il aimerait sûrement avoir un peu de temps à lui pour une fois. Et depuis l'année d'avant, leur père avait _autorisé_ Sam à participer aux chasses. Il avait dû se dire qu'à quatorze ans, Sam n'était plus un enfant et qu'il serait assez en sécurité. Certes, il y avait sans-danger et le « sans-danger » des Winchester, reconnut Dean. C'était sans danger pour lui de chasser des loup-garous et des wendigos, mais ça ne l'était pas assez pour qu'il reste seul à la maison. Assez étrangement, ils comprenaient et acceptaient tous cette logique.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le mur et tenta de se persuader qu'il réagissait de manière excessive. Sam s'en sortirait tout seul, et puis enfin, il serait à l'école la plupart du temps de toute façon. Il découvrirait ce qu'il se passe, aiderait pasteur Jim à rentrer, et il serait chez lui dans deux jours, trois jours maximum.

Dean entendit la sonnerie qui le prévenait de la réception d'un nouveau message.

« Je l'ai Maggie, merci. Dés que j'ai prévenu Sam, j'y vais.

– Merci, Dean. Je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre.

– Fais-moi signe quand tu trouveras quelque chose.

– D'accord. Je vous rappelle bientôt, Maggie. Et, ne vous inquiétez pas, Jim est un fort vieil homme.

– Ne lui dis rien à propos de ce « vieil homme » que tu viens de dire ou il dira sûrement à ton père la fois où tu...

– Désolé Maggie, je dois y aller... la con... xion est.. tr... d'êtr... coup... »

Dean referma son téléphone, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, se souvenant de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite, Dean baissa les yeux vers son téléphone et, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il faisait le bon choix, fit doucement défiler le répertoire jusqu'au nom de Sammy.

Le téléphone sonna cinq fois avant que Sam ne réponde et tout ce que Dean pouvait entendre était beaucoup de bruit et de chants scandés.

« Sam... SAM !

– Quoi... Dean ? T'es là ?

– Mec, tu m'entends au moins ?, dit Dean, en parlant plus fort.

– Quoi ? »

Le bruit augmenta, un joueur de l'école locale avait dû marquer.

« Dean... qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu vas bien ?

– Ouais, mais on doit parler, cria Dean de nouveau dans le téléphone.

– Ouais, ok, une seconde. Je te rappelle tout de suite. »

En attendant, Dean commença à préparer ses affaires. Il trouva une feuille sur laquelle il écrivit une note disant qu'il démissionnait du travail et déplia une carte pour savoir où est-ce qu'il allait.

Quatre minutes et demi plus tard, son téléphone sonna.

« Sam...

– Dean. »

Le bruit de fond avait considérablement diminué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Pasteur Jim a disparu. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien mais il est en retard par rapport à sa date de retour et tu sais comme Maggie s'inquiète. »

Sam savait comment ils s'inquiétaient tous quand un chasseur ne rentrait pas à l'heure, surtout lorsque c'était l'un des amis peu nombreux de la famille. En général, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient eu des problèmes mais il était presque impossible de prédire la réalité de la situation et du problème.

La plupart du temps, c'était juste un peu plus de travail à faire mais d'autres fois... il ne voulait pas y penser.

« Viens me chercher, alors. Je peux être prêt à partir dés que tu arrives.

– Non, Sam. Je peux le faire tout seul, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais juste voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas... et tu sais que tu ne devrais pas encore manquer l'école. »

Il se dit que ça passerait mieux de dire ça plutôt que de lui dire qu'il n'allait l'emmener avec lui pour cette chasse. D'ailleurs, c'était une chose de le laisser seul à la maison et c'en était une autre s'il prenait la responsabilité d'amener Sam à une chasse que leur père n'avait pas personnellement étudié. Dean savait très bien où se trouvaient les limites.

« Tu penses que ton ami, Mike, pourras te ramener à la maison ?

– Dean, je me débrouille à l'école. Je peux surveiller tes arrières. Laisse-moi...

– Sam ! Ça n'arrivera pas. Imagine ce que dirait papa. »

Dean se tut, laissant le sous-entendu faire son chemin..

« Ouais, Dean, j'ai compris, fit-il d'un ton découragé.

– Essaie de ne pas t'attirer de problèmes quand je ne serai pas là. »

La réclamation était seulement à moitié une plaisanterie.

« Ouais, d'accord, et étudier pour les examens de mi-trimestre me laisse plein de temps pour ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, va juste retrouver Pasteur Jim, ok. »

Ne pas s'inquiéter pour Sam ? Ouais, comme si ça allait arriver un jour. Merde, si quelque chose arrivait à son frère quand il n'était pas là, Dean ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Pourtant, il savait que Sam pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, et là, Pasteur Jim avait sûrement plus besoin de lui.

« Ouais, ben, désolé de te laisser comme ça mais si tu fous le bordel quand je suis pas là, je trouverais un moyen particulièrement créatif de prendre ma revanche.

– Ducon, répondit son frère. Hé, tu m'appelles quand tu le trouves et tu me dis comment il va.

– Je doute qu'il y aura du réseau téléphonique en montagne mais je te tiendrais au courant dès que je l'aurais sortit de là.

– Okay Dean, mais... sois prudent.

– Mec, tu penses que je peux pas prendre soin de moi ? Je vais t'arranger quand je te verrais dans quelques jours. Pendant ce temps, n'aies pas d'ennui durant mon absence. Les lignes de sel, les portes verrouillées et _tous_ les charmes et les symboles, m'entends ; chaque nuit !

– Comme si je ne savais déjà pas tout ça maintenant, murmura Sam. Ça alors, Dean, c'est de plus en plus fort ici. »

Sam retournait évidemment sur le terrain puisque le bruit de la foule augmenta considérablement.

« Désolé peux plus t'entendre. »

Mais Sam put tout de même entendre un « banane » étouffé quand il retrouva ses amis dans les gradins. Il sourit. Il adorait son frère et d'habitude, il était content d'être en sa compagnie. Mais il fallait beaucoup de chose pour avoir la paix et le silence, et ça serait bien d'avoir du temps pour lui pour une fois.

Dean s'arrêta chez lui, prit ses affaires et il était sur la route en moins de trente minutes.

En sortant de la ville avec l'Impala, il eut encore ce pressentiment désagréable.

Il savait que le plus tôt il arrivait là-bas, le plus vite il pourrait revenir. Et alors cet inquiétant, épineux et sinistre sentiment qu'il ressentait dans son estomac, à chaque fois qu'il laissait Sam seul, partirait lui aussi.

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Inquisition

**Auteur : **Visionairy (lien sur mon profil)

**Traductrice : **Toumies

**Bêta-correctrice :** dinahe

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et lieux ne sont, bien entendu, pas à moi et l'histoire de cette fanfiction appartient à Visionairy. Seule la traduction est de moi.

_**/!\**_ Comme je regarde la série _Supernatural_ en VO, je ne connais pas les termes français utilisés dans la VF alors j'ai cherché pour certains (comme l'horrible "banane" de la VF. Brrr) et traduit directement pour d'autres

**Note de la traductrice :**Tout comme le premier chapitre,.voici la version corrigée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Inquisition**

_Dean s'arrêta chez lui, prit ses affaires et il était sur la route en moins de trente minutes. En sortant de la ville avec l'Impala, il eut encore ce pressentiment désagréable. Il savait que le plus tôt il arrivait là-bas, le plus vite il pourrait revenir. Et alors cet inquiétant, épineux et sinistre sentiment qu'il ressentait dans son estomac, à chaque fois qu'il laissait Sam seul, partirait lui aussi._

Le chemin du retour était sympa. L'équipe locale avait gagné et bien que Sam ne se sentait pas trop excité par ça, les mecs dans la voiture étaient transportés de joie. Leur bonne humeur était contagieuse et ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'était simplement sortit avec des garçons de son âge. Le sport, les filles, les cours... la conversation était prévisible mais ça donnait un sentiment plaisant de normalité que Sam aimait réellement. Il ne pouvait pas beaucoup participer à la conversation, ne connaissant pas la plupart des filles dont ils parlaient et n'étant pas familier avec les vieux professeurs ou les événements qu'ils décrivaient. Il était juste content d'être assis sur le siège arrière en les écoutant.

Quand l'un des garçons mentionna la petite sœur de Mike, décrivant en détail comment il préférerait être seul avec elle à la place, Mike prit sa défense d'une façon qui rappelait à Sam les tendances protectrices de Dean, bien que ce soit d'une manière complètement différente. Dean n'avait jamais essayé de protéger l'honneur de Sam comme ça, en fait, c'était plutôt le contraire. Sam sourit, sachant que si Dean avait rencontré la sœur de Mike, il aurait probablement tenté d'être seul avec elle ou pousser Sammy à le faire à la place.

Sam s'appuya paisiblement contre la fenêtre et regarda les arbres défiler. La nuit était tombée et il commençait à pleuvoir. Comme c'était une région rurale, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voiture sur la route aussi loin de la ville. Mike ralentit à un carrefour puis il fit un virage à gauche en douceur sur un chemin de terre où ses amis d'enfance vivaient. Cette route était étroite, entourée d'arbres et où le vent s'y engouffrait. Ça aurait pu avoir l'air sinistre si Sam pensait de cette façon. En effet, Sam était détendu lorsqu'il vit un grand camion de produits alimentaire rouler lentement vers eux sur la voie en sens inverse.

Une autre paire de phare transperça soudainement l'obscurité et un grand véhicule, avec des phares qui se situaient haut par rapport au sol, appuya sur la pédale d'accélération, faisant rugir son moteur et déboîta pour dépasser le camion. Le véhicule fit une embardée en dépassant et dès que Sam et Mike virent le danger, Mike appuya sur les freins et essaya d'éviter les véhicules qui arrivaient. Le chemin de terre n'était pas construit pour faire des virages rapides et serrés, et alors que la Mustang commença à glisser sur le gravier, les bruits étaient impressionnants. Il y eut le grincement des freins, le klaxon du camion, le gravier qui volait, le métal qui cédait, le verre qui volait en éclat, des voix qui jurèrent et pourtant, la seule chose auquel Sam pensait... Dean !

Quand Sam revint à lui, ses sens semblaient revenir un à un. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur des feuilles humides, de l'essence, des freins et du cuivre. Les bruits s'ajoutèrent graduellement ; il entendait des personnes qui criaient, un homme avec une voix indistincte criait à quelqu'un quelque chose, une voix de femme au dessus de lui mais il n'arrivait pas très bien à comprendre ce qu'elle disait et, quelque part au loin, une sirène retentissait. Le goût ; ouais, il pouvait définitivement sentir du sang, ce qui l'aida à placer l'odeur de cuivre. La vue ; pas très bien encore mais alors qu'il s'efforçait à ouvrir les yeux avec précaution, il put mettre un visage flou sur la voix au dessus de lui.

« Calmes-toi, fiston. Essaie de te détendre et respire lentement. On va tout de suite te donner un masque à oxygène pour t'aider, et je... »

Le touché : ouais, et comme d'habitude, c'était le dernier à revenir, et, c'était définitivement le pire. Une douleur monta brusquement de sa cheville et traversa sa jambe gauche. Sa poitrine le lançait. Il essaya de retirer sa jambe de ce qui lui faisait si mal mais le geste empira la douleur. Alors que sa respiration s'accélérait, sa poitrine commença à faire de la compétition à sa jambe pour avoir le plus d'attention. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas là.

« Doucement, fiston. Calmes-toi et ne bouge pas. Respire lentement. Tout ira bien, nous devons juste te sortir de là et t'emmener à l'hôpital. Prend de grandes inspirations. »

Sam commençait à revenir complètement à lui tout en faisant une liste de ses membres blessés. Son bras gauche était fortement serré contre son corps. Sa main était humide et douloureuse, probablement dû à des coupures, mais elle n'était pas cassée. Quelqu'un tenait son bras et sa main droite, mais ils n'étaient pas douloureux. Sa jambe droite était elle aussi coincée. Elle était douloureuse mais mise à part qu'il ne pouvait pas la bouger, ça avait l'air d'aller. Alors que sa mémoire commença à revenir, il se rendit compte que ça avait du sens, c'était le côté gauche qui avait été percuté. Soudainement, il se souvint ce qu'il s'était passé et se débattit.

« Mike... ! Tom... Asher...

– Détends-toi, répondit le secouriste. Tout le monde est en vie et on s'occupe de vous tous, maintenant. Deux de tes amis sont déjà sur le chemin de l'hôpital, ils iront bien. Et dès que nous arrivons à vous dégager de la voiture, Mike et toi, vous les suivrez tous les deux.

– Mike ! Mike, tu vas bien ? »

Sam tenta de repérer où il était mais il n'y arrivait pas énormément à cause des ombres déformées autour de lui. Chaque mots qu'il prononçait lui serrait la poitrine et faisait grincer ses côtes. Il essaya de se calmer et de respirer.

« Calmes-toi, Winchester. Je vais bien, on dirait que t'as reçu le plus gros de ce connard de camion. Comment tu te sens ? », fit une forte voix à quelques mètres de lui.

Sam était soulagé. Considérant la force de la collision, c'était un miracle que tout le monde ait survécu.

« Je... je vais bien. »

Sam essaya de retenir une toux. Il haleta de nouveau ; c'était difficile de prendre de l'air à travers sa poitrine blessée. Il avait mis sa ceinture de sécurité mais le choc qu'il avait reçu, ça faisait un putain de mal de chien.

« Fils, tu dois te relaxer et continuer à respirer. Tes côtes ont été touchées et ça devient plus difficile pour toi de respirer. Tes amis s'en sortent plutôt bien rien qui ne peut être soigné. On doit d'abord te stabiliser avant que le pompier coupe la voiture pour te sortir de là.

– Couper ma voiture ?, fit une voix tourmentée du siège avant. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour nous sortir de là ? Mec, tu peux pas comprendre... c'est une classique. »

Le sentiment de familiarité apaisa plus l'esprit de Sam que n'importe quoi d'autre à ce moment-là.

« Vous ne pouvez pas juste nous faire glisser ?, continua à plaider la voix de Mike.

– Je suis désolé, Mike, mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen que de couper le véhicule pour vous dégager. Peux-tu enlever ton pied d'en dessous du tableau de bord ? »

Il y eu des débattements suivis de quelques jurons.

« C'est ce que je pensais, et si tu continues à parler comme ça, j'aurais une longue discussion avec ton père quand on te sortira de là. »

Les mots étaient dits avec affection et Sam se dit qu'ils se connaissaient probablement tous, ayant grandi ensemble dans une petite ville.

« Et ton ami ne pourra certainement pas déplacer sa jambe d'en dessous ton siège avant que tu ne sortes. »

Soulagé que Mike allait assez bien pour s'inquiéter de la protection son bébé, l'attention de Sam revint à ce que le secouriste avait dit. La douleur de sa cheville et de son tibias l'élançait profondément. Sa jambe était coincée ; elle était cassée et de ce qu'il pouvait sentir d'en dessous, sa cheville n'était pas non plus dans sa position normale. L'élancement dans sa poitrine voulait sûrement dire qu'il avait des côtes fêlées ou cassées, il avait reconnu cette sensation. Sa vision floue et les nausées n'étaient pas bon signe non plus mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il avait une commotion cérébrale. Ça rendrait juste les choses plus difficile quand il devrait partir. Il pouvait dissimuler les deux autres blessures mais la cheville et la jambe cassées allaient être un problème, et Sam savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à l'hôpital.

Un homme habillé de l'uniforme bleu de la police dirigea sa lampe vers lui.

« Comment tu t'appelles, fiston ? »

Une question normale pour n'importe qui d'autre mais Sam ne savait pas comment y répondre. Puis, du siège avant, il entendit encore la voix de Mike.

« Sam. Son nom c'est Sam Winchester. Tommy, il vient juste d'emménager il y a un mois ou deux.

– Merci, Mike. »

Apparemment, le jeune policier connaissait Mike.

« Sam. »

Il se tourna consciencieusement vers le jeune Winchester.

« Comment peut-on joindre tes parents ? Ils voudront te rejoindre à l'hôpital. »

Avec la douleur, ça devenait difficile pour Sam de réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête. Son père n'était pas en ville et il était impossible de le joindre. Dean était déjà loin sur la route pour aider pasteur Jim. Bobby était avec son père et pasteur Jim était... occupé. Il ferma fortement les yeux, sentant le désespoir l'envahir. En tant que tuteur viable, il n'avait pas d'autre option. Que pouvait-il dire à l'officier qui ne causerait pas plus de problème pour lui et sa famille en définitive ?

« Sam, tu m'entends ? J'ai juste besoin d'un numéro de téléphone. »

Une autre voix, cette fois-ci celle d'un homme plus vieux, parla.

« Laisse-le se reposer un moment, Tommy. Une fois qu'il a retrouvé sa respiration, t'auras ta réponse. Pendant ce temps, regarde s'il a un portable sur lui. La plupart des gosses d'aujourd'hui en ont. »

Sam sentit le secouriste sortir son portable de la poche de sa veste, cependant il n'était pas sûr comment réagir quand il le vit en pièces.

« Son téléphone est à peu près dans le même état que sa jambe. Tu n'arriveras à rien avec ça. Même la carte SIM est fichue. »

Sam se débattit pour reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même. Il avait déjà été blessé auparavant, il devait juste supporter la douleur. Il avait vu Dean et son père blessés plutôt gravement pire que ce qu'il avait. Il les avait aidés à se soigner. Il savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison, et de ne pas aller à l'hôpital.

Sam se força à ouvrir les yeux et fit de son mieux pour sourire.

« Merci, monsieur, mais, »

Il essaya de bouger encore une fois, cela ne lui fit que lui mettre les nerfs douloureux en feu.

« Urgh. »

Respire lentement, exigea Sam de lui-même. Il souhaita ardemment que les points de sa vision s'en aillent et que son ouïe revienne. Il n'allait pas s'évanouir maintenant.

« … donc, une fois que je serais... serais sorti de la voiture, si je peux juste... être ramené à la maison... ça ira. »

Apparemment, la finesse habituelle du sourire de Sam manquait. Pâle, en sueur et tremblant, il n'avait pas l'air de pourvoir rester conscient, sans parler de le laisser rentrer chez lui tout seul. Les secouristes se regardèrent. Le plus vieux baissa les yeux vers l'adolescent.

« Sam, tu es peut-être inquiet d'avoir des problèmes si tes parents découvraient que tu étais dans cette voiture, probablement sans leur permission, mais crois-moi, ils voudront être là pour toi quand ils apprendront ce que ce bourré a fait à toi et à tes amis. On ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça sans états d'âme, sauf pour aller à l'hôpital, et tout de suite. Tu devrais donc aussi bien donner ces numéros à Tommy. »

Puisque Sam savait qu'il n'avait pas la force ou les ressources pour s'échapper par lui-même, il décida de limiter les dégâts. Plus il évitait de leur donner les numéros de téléphone, plus ils mettraient du temps pour se rendre compte que personne n'allait venir le voir à l'hôpital ou autre de toute manière et pendant un moment.

C'était le pire scénario, une situation qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Et si maintenant ils faisaient appel au Service de la protection de l'enfance. P*tain, il était vraiment dans la merde ! Son père et Dean allaient être terriblement en colère contre lui. Empêchant ses yeux de se brouiller de larmes, Sam était furieux contre lui. Il était supposé rester discret, il ne devait pas être le centre de l'attention du pire moment qui soit. Se sentant malade à cette pensée, et, lamentable, suite à ce combat contre la douleur, Sam arrêta finalement de se battre. Et lorsqu'ils commencèrent à couper le siège pour dégager sa jambe d'en dessous, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se pousser contre le siège derrière lui, serrer les dents et simplement s'évanouir.

* * *

Dean, qui avait maintenant bien avancé dans la région rurale de Red Hills, et qui, pendant la dernière heure de route avait ressentit un nœud inconfortable dans le ventre, décida de se garer et de prendre un coca pour se calmer. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, la situation de Pasteur Jim ou de laisser Sam tout seul à la maison pour quelques jours.

Secouant la tête, il se demanda s'il accepterait un jour que Sam soit assez vieux pour s'occuper de lui. Les mots les plus pressants de son père, le « Fais attention à ton frère, Dean. » traversa son esprit, mais son côté le plus rationnel savait que Sam se sentirait insulté de savoir que Dean pensait si peu de lui au point qu'il ne pouvait même pas le laisser seul à la maison. Dean prit quelques gorgées de coca, et il sentit sa main rester sur le téléphone dans sa poche.

Un appel rapide ne ferait pas de mal. Il voulait juste s'assurer que Sam était bien rentré à la maison comme s'il était toujours là-bas. Ou, il pourrait appeler pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Ouais, bien, maintenant le voilà qui joue à la princesse. En regardant son téléphone, il savait que c'était un point discutable. Il ne captait déjà plus le réseau. Il devait juste croire que Sammy allait bien et qu'il travaillait sur ce test qu'il avait le lendemain matin. Cette image le calma quelque peu et il redémarra l'Impala et la fit vrombir en roulant vers le bas de la route de montagne venteuse.

* * *

La fois d'après où Sam revint à lui, quelqu'un secouait son bras. Sam tenta de l'ignorer, il préférait dormir, cependant la voix devenait de plus en plus insistante.

« Sam. Sam Winchester... réveille-toi. S'il te plaît, Sam, nous devons te parler une minute, et, ensuite, tu pourras retourner dormir. Sam ! »

Les bruits et les odeurs étaient différents maintenant, et cette voix était nouvelle et elle ne voulait pas s'en aller.

« Allez, Sam. Je sais que tu as mal mais tu dois te réveiller. »

Soudainement, sa jambe et sa poitrine se remirent à lui faire mal d'une manière spectaculairement atroce. Sam ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul à cause de la douleur et il le regretta instantanément quand la voix s'était évidemment rendue compte que Sam était de retour parmi eux.

« C'est ça, Sam. On va pouvoir te faire sentir mieux dès que nous pourrons joindre tes parents. Peux-tu me donner leur numéro de téléphone ? On pourras t'aider comme ça. »

Une autre voix se fit entendre.

« Allez, Sam, aucun des autres garçons a le numéro de tes parents. »

La main sur son bras le serra gentiment.

« S'il te plaît, Sam, je n'aime pas te voir souffrir, et ta jambe et ta cheville sont déjà en train de gonfler. On voudrait vraiment parler à quelqu'un qui puisse approuver le traitement médical dont tu as besoin tout de suite. »

Il y eut une légère pause, puis : « Sam, si tu n'arrives pas à t'en souvenir, nous pouvons envoyer la police chez toi. Cependant, ce serait plus rapide si on pouvait au moins appeler un de tes parents pour que l'on puisse commencer maintenant. »

Sam grogna. Il était si en colère d'avoir laisser ça arriver. Dean et leur père allaient le tuer. Et maintenant, l'hôpital, où il avait quand même fini malgré sa meilleure volonté, ne pourrait contacter aucun des deux. Merde ! Le petite famille avait toujours été à des extrêmes pour ne pas se faire repérer et s'assurer que les écoles, et surtout les Services sociaux ne se rendent jamais compte de leur style de vie unique. Les autorités locales ne comprendraient sûrement pas la quête de leur père, leur autonomie fréquente, et surtout pas les blessures incontestables qu'ils avaient reçu à ces chasses auxquelles ils avaient participé avec leur père. Il plissa les yeux et regarda à travers ses paupières à moitié fermées et finalement répondit :

« Ma mère est morte, je vis avec mon père et mon grand frère. Mais, je... je veux juste rentrer à la maison maintenant... s'il vous plaît.

– Écoute, Sam. »

Un homme se mit en face de lui. Il était d'âge moyen, les cheveux légèrement grisonnant et la barbe soigneusement coupée.

« Je suis le docteur Daniel Phillips, et je serais ton docteur. Je ne peux simplement pas te laisser rentrer chez toi dans ton état. Je sais que tu sens tes blessures. Bouger va les exacerber et pourrait même mettre ta vie en danger. Donc, non, tu ne peux pas partir. »

Sam se souvint d'une situation récente où son père avait signé sa décharge pour sortir de l'hôpital quelques jours avant la date officielle que les médecins lui avaient donné.

« Mais, je peux... je peux signer les papiers qui disent que vous devez me laisser partir.

– Sam, je suis désolé, tu ne peux pas juste t'en aller encore. Je sais que tu n'es vraiment pas à l'aise mais tu ne te sentirais sûrement pas mieux chez toi jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse te soigner ici. »

Il regarda tristement son patient qui souffrait. Il avait vraiment besoin qu'un parent soit là.

« Et, en tout cas, Sam, tu es mineur et tu n'as pas le droit légal pour décider de signer ta décharge. »

Merde ! Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Pourquoi devait-il toujours être trop petit ou trop jeune pour faire ce qu'il fallait faire ? Il avait toujours l'impression d'être le handicap de sa famille.

« Maintenant, tu peux te rappeler d'un numéro de téléphone que nous pouvons utiliser pour appeler ton père, ou ton frère, quelqu'un les appellera de suite tous les deux. »

Le médecin attendit la réponse de Sam et, n'en recevant pas, il soupira et continua : « Sam, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Quand il acquiesça rapidement, le médecin continua : « Tu ne sembles pas inquiet que ton père ne vienne pas à l'hôpital. Tu peux me dire pourquoi ? »

Cela n'était pas normal. La plupart des enfants voulaient que leur parents soient auprès d'eux dès que possible dans ce genre de situation.

« Tu as peur qu'il se mette en colère contre toi pour quelque chose ? Tu es... inquiet qu'il soit furieux, qu'il puisse te faire du mal ?

– Non, non... il est génial, dit Sam à brûle-pourpoint, puis il prit de légères respirations. On s'entend super bien et Dean savait déjà que je serais avec Mike. Il était d'accord. Je sais juste que mon père est occupé et hors de la ville, et je...

– Sam, je suis sûr qu'il voudra revenir dès qu'il saura ce qu'il s'est passé. Donne à Gina son numéro et elle reviendra vite. Il ne voudrait pas que tu souffres plus qu'il ne soit nécessaire. Sam... s'il te plaît. »

Finalement, Sam se plia quand il se rendit compte que ça n'aidait pas son cas s'il remettait ça à plus tard.

« Le numéro de la maison, c'est le 555-704-3826. »

Il allait tenter de prolonger les faits et peut-être que Dean serait alors de retour. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'accuser d'avoir oublié que son père était en voyage d'affaire. Il bougea légèrement et la douleur lui transperça de nouveau la jambe, lui rendant la respiration difficile, et avec ses blessures à la poitrine, ça en rajoutait juste un peu plus.

« Ok, Sam, merci. Accroche-toi, fiston, on va appeler chez toi et voir en combien de temps ton père peut arriver ici. »

Sam ne fit que soupirer. C'était de mieux en mieux. Il resta immobile sur son dos raidi, évitant de faire un mouvement qui puisse réveiller la douleur d'un peu plus tôt. Maintenant, combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour découvrir que son père n'allait pas rappeler ?

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Purgatoire

**Auteur : **Visionairy (lien sur mon profil)

**Traductrice : **Toumies

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et lieux ne sont, bien entendu, pas à moi et l'histoire de cette fanfiction appartient à Visionairy. Seule la traduction est de moi.

_**/!\**_ Comme je regarde la série _Supernatural_ en VO, je ne connais pas les termes français utilisés dans la VF alors j'ai cherché pour certains (comme l'horrible "banane" de la VF. Brrr) et traduit directement pour d'autres.

**Note de l'auteur (Visiona****i****ry) : **Pour un voyage scolaire récent, on nous avait prévenu que si on allait dans cet état en particulier, tous les enfants devaient remplir des formulaires médicaux sinon ils ne pouvaient pas être soigné même en cas d'urgence. C'est comme ça que cette idée naquit.

**Note de la traductrice : **Chapitre corrigé. Je m'excuse pour tout ce qui est médical. Je ne sais pas tout comment traduire ce vocabulaire en particulier donc, j'ai fait de mon mieux.

**Bêta-correctrice :** dinahe

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Purgatoire**

_Sam ne fit que soupirer. C'était de mieux en mieux. Il resta immobile sur son dos raidi, évitant de faire un mouvement qui puisse réveiller la douleur d'un peu plus tôt. Maintenant, combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour découvrir que son père n'allait pas rappeler ?_

Cette fois-ci, seulement vingt minutes passèrent avant qu'une infirmière revienne avec des poches de glace, et le Dr Phillips derrière elle. Il prit une chaise et la fit rouler jusqu'au brancard de Sam. Il croisa les bras et observa Sam pendant que l'infirmière surveillait sa tension et sa température, et prenait en note ses signes vitaux. Le médecin plaça les poches de glace sur sa jambe, sa cheville et aussi sur son poignet gauche. Il écouta la respiration de Sam et examina le gonflement de sa poitrine, de sa tête et de sa jambe.

« Sam, je suis désolé mais on n'a pas encore été capable de joindre ton père. Personne ne répond chez toi. A-t-il un téléphone portable ? – Oui. »

Sam décida qu'il était nécessaire de partager la prochaine information avec parcimonie.

« Je voulais vous le dire mais j'avais oublié... »

Il essaya de prendre une longue respiration et tressaillit.

« Il est en voyage d'affaire en ce moment. »

Il fit une pause pour prendre deux légères respirations.

« Et on peut que le joindre quand il a du réseau. »

Cette stratégie serait bien plus facile à élaborer s'ils lui donnaient quelque chose pour soulager la douleur.

« Ok, dans quelle compagnie il travaille alors ? Un de ses collègues pourraient savoir comment le joindre en cas d'une urgence.

– Il travaille à son compte.

– Hum. »

Le médecin scruta le visage de Sam.

« Peut-on joindre tes grand-parents ?

– Ils sont mort avant ma naissance.

– D'accord, et qu'en est-il de ton frère, Dean, c'est ça ? Quel âge a-t-il et où est-ce qu'on peut le contacter ? »

Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser seul ?

« Dean est adulte et s'occupe de moi quand mon père n'est pas en ville.

– Oui, je suis sûr qu'il le fait. »

Dr Phillips essayait toujours de lire le jeune homme en face de lui. Sam se renfrogna parce qu'il n'aimait pas la suggestion que si Dean s'occupait _vraiment _de lui, il devrait être ici. Il fournit le numéro de Dean avec réticence, il ne voulait pas risquer avoir l'air d'éviter sa famille.

« Et donne-moi le numéro de ton père aussi, on va lui laisser un message, je suis sûr qu'il les écoutera dès qu'il aura le temps.

– Bien sûr. », répondit Sam. Il donna un autre numéro. Sa nuit n'allait pas s'améliorer. Si les choses n'étaient déjà pas assez mal, ça pourrait devenir un désastre majeur s'ils avaient l'impression que Sam était seul.

Dr Phillips ajusta l'oreiller de Sam et vérifia encore une fois les poches de glace. Il semblait vraiment bien l'aimer, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus difficile.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sam, dès que nous avons l'autorisation parentale, on te donnera des antidouleurs plus puissants et on pourra t'opérer. En attendant, nous pouvons au moins te donner un peu plus de Tylenol, te faire passer des radios et bander tes côtes comme ça nous serons prêts quand ton père nous contactera. »

Sam ne lui fit qu'un sourire aux lèvres pincées, souhaitant que Dean soit là avec lui pour tout gérer : les personnes, les mensonges et les documents à remplir... et qu'il le ramène à la maison.

Le médecin s'avança vers lui, se trompant sur les inquiétudes de Sam.

« Sam, tu sais qu'on te donnerait des antidouleurs plus fort si on le pouvait mais d'après la politique générale de l'hôpital, on ne peut pas te donner de fortes drogues ou faire quoique ce soit d'intrusif sans tout d'abord avoir l'accord parental. Je suis vraiment désolé, fiston. Je te ferais savoir dès qu'il nous rappelle. »

Une heure plus tard, ses côtes étaient devenues plus inconfortables à la suite du bandage et la position recommandée pour la radio de sa jambe et de sa cheville lui était bien plus agonisante. Et alors que le Tylenol qui ne réduisait pas la moindre douleur, son infirmière, Gina, réapparut.

« Salut Sam, tu avais raison, ton père est difficile à joindre. En ce moment, on n'a pas non plus de réponse de ton frère, Dean. Nous avons laissé des messages mais il y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre que nous pourrions appeler pour toi : une tante, un oncle peut-être, ou un cousin, un ami de la famille ? »

Sam savait que ça deviendrait de plus en plus compliqué. Il souhaitait juste pouvoir leur dire qu'il n'y aurait personne de disponible pour au moins trois jours mais il savait que ça ne se finissait pas bien quand ça incluait la santé d'un mineur de quatorze ans. Il pouvait sentir des larmes traîtresses monter. Il ne voulait pas leur donner une excuse pour appeler les Services Sociaux.

« On est une petite famille, réussit-il à dire à travers ses dents serrées. C'est juste mon père et Dean. Dean a dû partir un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui pour aider un ami malade. »

Il tourna la tête et lança un regard à Gina.

« J'ai quatorze ans, vous savez. »

La douleur le mettait en colère.

« Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

– Je sais, Sam, et personne ne le remet en question. Le système médical est conçu de telle façon qu'il est obligatoire d'avoir l'autorisation parentale avant de soigner un mineur.

– Je sais, je suis désolé, c'est juste que... »

Sam mit son bras sur son front pour bloquer la lumière. Il avait mal depuis si longtemps maintenant que c'était incroyablement épuisant autant physiquement que moralement.

« Tout va bien, Sam. Repose-toi maintenant. On te tiendra au courant quand ils appelleront. »

Alors qu'elle se levait, Sam attrapa son bras.

« Comment vont mes amis ?

– Leurs familles sont venues... et, ils n'étaient aussi blessés que toi. Ils ont tous été soignés et ramenés chez eux. En y repensant, l'un des garçons s'est arrêté ici avant qu'il ne parte. Je crois son nom était Mike. Il voulait savoir comment tu allais mais tu étais en radiologie. Le garçon a dit qu'il reviendra te voir plus tard.

– Merci. »

Il essaya d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement. Puis, il eut une autre pensée horrible.

« Ils savent que l'accident n'était pas la faute de Mike, la police le sait, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, Sam, j'ai entendu dire que le contrôle d'alcoolémie de l'idiot bourré qui conduisait le SUV l'a rendu plutôt clair. Maintenant, repose-toi et je suis sûre que le Dr Phillips viendra te voir dans quelques temps. » Elle lui sourit, puis prit le dossier, fit volte face et le laissa seul encore une fois.

Neuf heures avaient passé depuis l'accident et on n'avait toujours pas autorisé Sam avoir plus que de l'oxygène, de la glace, des bandages, une solution saline et du Tylenol. Il pouvait dire que sa jambe entière avait gonflé, on lui avait évidemment mis une attelle sur le lieu de l'accident mais elle continuait à lui faire mal. Il était sûr qu'il avait aussi au moins deux côtes cassées par la façon dont il pouvait les sentir se frotter les unes contre les autres à chaque fois qu'il prenait une bonne inspiration. Même si maintenant elles étaient bandées, le simple fait de respirer était une douleur agonisante en elle-même. Et bien qu'il soit certain qu'il n'avait pas de commotion cérébrale, il se sentait toujours nauséeux.

Même s'il détestait prendre des antidouleurs qui dérangeaient son esprit et son estomac, il souhaitait vraiment en avoir maintenant pour juste pouvoir somnoler pendant un moment, ou au moins avoir plus de pilules fortes qui pourraient calmer la douleur. C'était impossible de trouver une position confortable. Il détestait l'admettre mais il voulait désespérément que Dean soit ici. Dean aurait su ce qu'il fallait faire, et il se serait assuré qu'il soit pris en charge. Sam pouvait se reposer sur son grand frère pour s'occuper de tout, Dean était bon à ça. Il connaissait les histoires à raconter et ce que les médecins voulaient entendre. Ils arrêteraient alors de lui poser toutes ces questions stupides et il pourrait enfin aller dormir.

Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'appeler Dean. S'il avait pu répondre à son téléphone, il aurait déjà parlé avec lui. Mais Dean ne serait pas joignable pour au moins deux jours, probablement plus, et la vie de Pasteur Jim pouvait être en jeu. Sam essuya rapidement la larme qui avait réussi à couler. Il devait être fort, il avait quatorze ans, il pouvait le faire... il devait le faire.

Un instant plus tard, cependant, son corps se rebella. Il commença à se sentir mal et d'incontrôlable frissons commencèrent à courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son médecin fut immédiatement appelé. Dr Phillips scruta les symptômes, et inquiet qu'il ait une commotion, il lui rajouta des couvertures et suréleva ses jambes. En conséquence, des pilules contre la nausées et une dose additionnelle d'un léger sédatif furent donnés pour accompagner le Tylenol. Si son médecin se sentait coupable, qui était-il pour se plaindre. Finalement, Sam tomba encore une fois dans un sommeil sans repos.

Après avoir quitté la chambre de Sam, le Dr Phillips s'arrêta en radiologie pour examiner les radios, et ses inquiétudes pour le jeune garçon s'intensifièrent de plus belle quand il vit deux autres fractures guéries sur les côtes du garçon de quatorze ans. Il semblerait qu'elles soient arrivées à différents moments. Et quand il examina la radio de la jambe, en prenant en compte les dommages actuels auxquels il s'était attendu, une fois encore, il vit sur le pied du garçon des séquelles d'une ancienne brisure.

A moins que la cause soit la Maladie des os de verres, ce dont il doutait fortement, cet enfant avait certainement les marques de violence domestique. Ces indications, et l'apparente indifférence des tuteurs de l'enfant mineur, inquiéta grandement le médecin. Sam semblait être un bon garçon qui aimait sa famille mais il avait entendu des mensonges de haut niveau dans sa carrière, et ça avait l'air d'être l'une de ces situations.

Il finit d'écrire ses notes, et avant qu'il ne termine sa journée de travail plus tard dans la matinée, il s'arrêta à la chambre de son patient pour voir comment il allait. C'était violent de voir ce que l'enfant devait endurer alors que tous les traitements modernes n'étaient à même pas cinq mètres de lui. Comment un parent ou même un grand frère pouvait laisser ça arriver ? Le Dr Phillips avait deux filles, et il était lui même un grand frère. On aurait dû lui passer sur le corps avant qu'il ne laisse n'importe quel membre de sa famille vivre quelque chose comme ça.

* * *

Il s'était dépêché de rouler vers les coordonnées que Maggie lui avait fournies mais Dean devint frustré quand il arriva sur les routes étroites de montagne. Le terrain était quasiment impraticable et produisait plus de secousses que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Le trajet en lui-même mit presque deux fois plus de temps de ce que Dean avait prévu. La ville la plus proche de la localisation probable de Jim n'avait que quelques vieux bâtiments ; une épicerie/quincaillerie, un entrepôt de pièces détachées, une station essence et un restaurant. Comme son téléphone n'avait pas de réseau dans cette région montagneuse isolée, Dean fit une pause dès qu'il repéra le panneau bleu et blanc d'une cabine téléphonique en face de la station essence. Il regarda sa montre. Il était 4h30 du matin. Comme il ne voulait pas encore réveiller Sam, et se rendant compte qu'il était encore trop tôt pour parler à qui que ce soit en ville, sans parler de s'aventurer dans les hauteurs dans le noir, Dean s'allongea comme qu'il le pouvait dans l'Impala. Il régla son réveil et s'endormit finalement.

La sonnerie le réveilla en sursaut. Dean s'étira et se cogna la tête contre la fenêtre. Il faisait encore noir dehors, mais Dean savait qu'il devait se lever s'il voulait joindre Sam au téléphone. Il regarda sa montre et se leva d'un bond, il voulait utiliser la cabine téléphonique avant que Sam ne parte à l'école. Il s'insulta quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de change et courut vers l'Impala.

« Allez, allez. Juste dix centimes de plus. »

Dean chercha tout au fond de la boite à gants.

« Ah ah ! »

Dean récupéra son butin et se dépêcha de retraverser le parking pour nourrir la vieille machine. Il réfléchissait à la stratégie d'action pour commencer son enquête en attendant que la ligne sonne.

Dean regarda sa montre. Il avait encore vingt minutes avant que Sam ne parte à l'école. La ligne continuait de sonner.

« Décroche, Sammy. Allez... décroche enfin. »

Deux sonneries plus tard et le répondeur s'actionna.

« Merde, Sammy. Juste parce que tu es seul ne veut pas dire que tu dois utiliser toute l'eau chaude. »

Il sourit en s'imaginant la joie simple de Sam de pouvoir prendre une longue et chaude douche pour une fois.

Il pressa plusieurs fois le bouton de remboursement mais les pièces ne redescendaient pas alors Dean courut vers l'Impala pour en chercher plus. Il lui fallut cinq autres minutes pour trouver d'autres pièces et Dean fut de retour à la cabine. Le second essai eut exactement le même résultat. Dean n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout, mais il se dit que Sam avait dû prévoir d'autres arrangements pour aller à l'école ce matin-là. Il pourrait déjà être en route ou attendre dehors qu'on vienne le chercher. Cette fois quand le répondeur se mit en marche, Dean laissa un message rapide : « Hé, Sam… attends un peu que papa voit la facture pour toute cette eau chaude, tu seras désolé. Et la prochaine fois, réponds à ce putain de téléphone ! »

Dean utilisa les dernières pièces qu'il avait pour appeler Sam sur son téléphone, où il fut directement rediriger vers la messagerie vocale. Il décida de ne pas laisser un autre message puisque le gosse n'allait probablement pas le rappeler de toute façon.

Dean réfléchit alors à plusieurs façons de se venger de son soi-disant petit frère quand il arriverait finalement à le joindre. Pourquoi ne pas répondre au téléphone ce jour-là plus que les autres ? Peut-être qu'il était parti tôt pour session de révision. Sam aimait le faire avant un gros contrôle. Plus déterminé encore, il savait que plus vite il retrouvait Jim, plus vite il pourrait rentrer et frapper Sam. Il se dirigea vers le fast food pour voir s'il pourrait avoir des réponses. Il espérait juste que Sam était en train de profiter le plus possible de son précieux temps personnel.

Même si les habitants de cette ville connaissaient l'homme que Pasteur Jim était venu voir, certains gardaient la bouche fermée et personne n'admettait même avoir vu le pasteur. En fait, après avoir passé plusieurs heures à poser des questions et à essayer de déterrer un peu plus d'information, les habitants de cette ville faisaient semblant de ne rien savoir. Il souhaita alors ne pas avoir de nouveau regarder _Delieverance_**1 **le mois dernier. Et bien qu'il soit pressé de bouger, il s'empêcha d'aller dans la montagne sans au moins avoir une idée de ce qu'il devait affronter. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas prendre tout le coffre avec lui.

Finalement, un gosse dégingandé qui travaillait à la station essence locale fut celui qui lui donna sa première idée de ce qui avait peut-être attaquer le pasteur. Après avoir acheté des cochonneries et du ravitaillement pour sa randonnée en montagne, Dean fit la conversation avec l'adolescent. Le gosse était vraiment impressionné par l'Impala, et après que Dean l'ait laissé jeter un coup d'œil de plus près à la voiture, en omettant le coffre, il se fit alors l'ami le plus proche qu'il aurait dans cette ville. A la fin, Dean redirigea la conversation vers les légendes locales mais mis à part les habituels chalets abandonnés et hantés, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait indiquer des violences ou des disparitions récentes. Il regarda sa montre, et se dit que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'appeler Sam maintenant alors il se dirigea vers sa voiture.

« Fais gaffe à l'endroit où tu gares cet engin, se risqua finalement le gosse, en le suivant à l'extérieur.

– Ouais et pourquoi ça ?

– Eh bien, il y a…, commença le gosse en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui, il y a des gens bizarre qui passent par ici de temps en temps. Parfois, des objets avec beaucoup de valeur disparaissent.

– Bizarre..., comment ? »

Dean s'appuya contre la porte du conducteur. Le gosse scruta encore les alentours.

« Brad dit qu'on doit s'occuper de nos affaires mais je pense que quelque chose est en train de se passer en haut des collines au nord de la ville.

– Vraiment ? »

Le gosse avait maintenant toute l'attention de Dean.

« Ouais, il doit y avoir une poignée d'eux, des gros bras. Ils conduisent des voitures trop chères pour être d'ici. Les nouveaux grands 4x4 remplis de gadgets de luxe, qui sont pas le genre de pick-up que les mecs du coin conduisent. La première fois que j'les ai vu j'ai cru qu'ils allaient braquer la station, z'étaient tous armés : des pistolets cachés à leur ceinture, pas le genre de vieux fusils de chasse qui les mecs ont d'habitude. »

Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'était assez proche pour les entendre.

« Y a encore autre chose. Quand Brad leur a demandé c'qu'ils avaient prévu de faire, juste pour faire la convers' t'sais, y en a un qui l'a prit par le col et l'a plaqué contre le mur du magasin et y a un autre qui l'a arrêté avant qu'il n'arrive à le tuer en l'étranglant. 'Lui ont dit de se mêler de ses affaires s'il savait ce qui était bon pour lui.

– Tu sais où ils crèchent ?

– Nan mais une fois je les ai vu passer par le vieux chemin à côté de la maison du vieux Heigle. »

Suite à l'insistance de Dean, le gosse lui donna les directions de ce qui avait plus l'air d'un chemin que d'une route. On l'avait lourdement camouflé. Quelqu'un avait eu beaucoup de peine à brouiller ses traces et à cacher l'embouchure du chemin de la route. Il se dit que son bébé attirerait un peu trop l'attention, et étant trop basse par rapport au sol pour grimper le chemin de terre, il trouva alors un endroit où il pourrait lui aussi la cacher cinq cent mètres plus bas sur la vieille route montagneuse.

Il prit des munitions, s'arma correctement et sortit du véhicule. Ce n'était pas difficile de suivre cette piste, ces gros pick-ups laissaient des traces au sol et des branches cassées après leur passage mais c'était quand même une randonnée de six heures à la verticale. Il commença à faire noir quand Dean repéra un vieux pick-up familier dans les buissons, à environ cent mètres au bord du chemin.

Il courut vers le côté du véhicule et Dean fut soulagé de voir qu'il était vide mais les quatre pneus avaient été crevés. Son inquiétude monta en flèche quand il vit que la vitre arrière était brisée et qu'il y avait du sang séché sur le siège avant et le volant.

Au moins, il n'y avait pas une flaque trop importante de sang ou de preuves apparentes que quelqu'un avait été pris et traîné de la voiture. Dean scruta les alentours pour chercher d'autres traces de sang mais il ne trouva rien et il avait pu pleuvoir depuis l'arrivée de Jim.

Pour être prêt, il sortit son arme et continua à suivre la piste qu'il venait de trouver. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer le 4x4 garé sous un tas de grandes bâches vertes jetées sur de grands poteaux en bois.

Dean devint encore plus méfiant, et il vit à peine le fil de détente sous les arbres. Il fit attention à repérer d'autres pièges le long du chemin. Il déclencha ceux qu'il pouvait sans faire de bruit au cas où il devait fuir rapidement.

Au loin, il arrivait seulement à distinguer des champs de plantes qui se balançaient. Il n'y avait que certains genres de plante qui avaient besoin autant de sécurité et Dean n'aimait pas ça.

* * *

Dr Phillips était de retour au travail douze heures plus tard et il craignait de voir comment allait son patient. Avant de partir, il avait demandé au staff de ne pas laisser M. Winchester seul avec l'enfant s'il arrivait.

Malheureusement, cette précaution n'avait pas été nécessaire, l'homme n'avait même pas appelé ni même rendu visite. Tout comme Dean, le grand-frère, ne l'avait pas fait alors qu'il était supposé s'occuper de lui.

En récupérant le dossier de son collègue de garde de jour, il vit que Sam souffrait encore énormément. Le gonflement de sa jambe était stable mais sa respiration ne s'était pas améliorée. Il était pâle, transpirait et bien qu'il essayait de le cacher, il tremblait toujours.

Même s'il n'y avait aucune indication immédiate, il y avait tout de même le risque qu'il y ait un minuscule saignement interne, et si c'était le cas, plus ils attendaient, plus son état empirerait. Et s'ils ne faisaient pas l'opération de la jambe bientôt, il était possible qu'il y ait des dommages permanents au niveau des nerfs et du muscle. D'après le Dr Phillips, même si ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort, ce garçon avait besoin d'être opéré et de l'être maintenant!

La seule façon pour que l'hôpital l'autorise à le soigner était d'intenter une action au tribunal pour cause d'abandon d'enfant et que Samuel Winchester devienne le pupille de l'état. Le tribunal pourrait alors autoriser Dr Phillips à pratiquer les soins médicaux. Les services sociaux prendraient alors le relais en tant que tuteurs légaux du jeune homme. Peut-être que cela aiderait l'enfant s'il était placé dans une famille d'accueil à ce moment-là. Et bien qu'il soit triste d'en arriver là, il n'était même pas sûr que la famille du garçon le remarquerait.

A suivre...

**1** – _Delieverance _(ou _Délivrance _en français) est un film réalisé par John Boorman en 1972, adapté du roman homonyme de James Dickey. C'est l'histoire de quatre américains qui décident de descendre une rivière mouvementée en canoë où ils affronteront des épreuves à cause de la dangerosité du paysage mais pas que.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Extraction

**Auteur : **Visionairy (lien sur mon profil)

**Traductrice : **Toumies

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et lieux ne sont, bien entendu, pas à moi et l'histoire de cette fanfiction appartient à Visionairy. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**/!\** Comme je regarde la série _Supernatural_ en VO, je ne connais pas les termes français utilisés dans la VF alors j'ai cherché pour certains (comme l'horrible "banane" de la VF. Brrr) et traduit directement pour d'autres.

**Note de la traductrice :**Chapitre corrigé !

**Bêta-correctrice :** dinahe

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Extraction**

_La seule façon l'hôpital pouvait l'autoriser à le soigner était d'intenter une action au tribunal pour cause d'abandon d'enfant et que Samuel Winchester devienne le pupille de l'état. Le tribunal pourrait alors autoriser Dr Phillips à pratiquer les soins médicaux. Les services sociaux prendraient alors le relais en tant que tuteurs légaux du jeune homme. Peut-être que cela aiderait l'enfant s'il était placé dans une famille d'accueil à ce moment-là. Et bien qu'il soit triste d'en arriver là, il n'était même pas sûr que la famille du garçon le remarquerait._

Dean s'approcha à pas de loup des bâtiments aux abords de l'exploitation de cannabis. Les plants, qui s'étendaient sur une grande distance, étaient entrecoupés et camouflés par de vieux arbres. La terre devait valoir une putain de fortune, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient une haine plutôt mortelle envers les visiteurs. Dean pouvait seulement espérer que Jim était toujours en vie. Il vérifia le périmètre tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer et de rester loin des voix d'hommes en colère qui venaient du bâtiment principal. Il inspecta chaque zone d'entreposage existante silencieusement.

L'un des derniers hangars qu'il vérifia, et qui était le plus près du bâtiment occupé, fut le bon. Le pasteur Jim avait été attaché et enfermé dans une vieille remise, qui n'était heureusement pas très loin du liserait du bois. Frottant sa main contre la fenêtre sale, Dean arrivait tout juste à apercevoir leur vieil ami de famille, mais il n'eut aucune réponse à ses appels. Dean crocheta rapidement la serrure et un pistolet à la main, avança dans la « remise ».

Il était seul à l'intérieur mais le pasteur Jim était définitivement dans un sale état. Dean coupa les cordes qui lui liaient les bras et les jambes puis enleva le bâillon sale qu'ils lui avaient mis dans la bouche. On dirait que les monstres avaient décidé de laisser la nature faire son travail et avaient espéré que le vieil homme allait mourir lentement et misérablement.

« Jim, chuchota Dean avec urgence. Jim, réveille-toi. »

Dean pouvait voir comment étaient ses lèvres sèches et craquelées. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu quoi que ce soit à boire depuis des jours.

« Jim, réveille-toi, on doit y aller. »

Dean lui tapota la joue.

« Jim ! »

Finalement, la tête du pasteur roula vers sa voix et il ouvrit et plissa les yeux.

« John, croassa-t-il,... c'est toi ?

– Désolé, Pasteur. »

Il examina gentiment l'homme pour trouver la source du sang qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

« Vous avez la nouvelle, mais pas forcément améliorée, version de John Winchester.

– Dean ?

– C'est ça. », dit-il sans réel enthousiasme quand il découvrit deux impacts de balle dans le corps de l'homme. Le premier était situé dans le bas de la jambe et l'autre dans son épaule. Par chance, il semblerait que ça soit des balles de petit calibre et il y avait au moins une balle qui était sortie. La mauvaise nouvelle était que ses deux blessures avaient l'air enflammées et vilaines, ce qui était un signe certain d'infection. Elles n'avaient pas été désinfectées.

« Dean. »

La voix de Jim était rauque.

« Tu dois t'en aller.

– Ouais, Jim, c'était ce qui était prévu. »

Dean prit une bouteille d'eau dans son sac et força le pasteur à boire.

Prenant quelques gorgées, la voix rauque du pasteur continua :

« Dean, ils sont dangereux. Ils ont déjà tué un ami à moi qui vivait là. Ils m'ont attrapé quand je redescendais après avoir trouvé son corps.

– Combien sont-ils ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr mais ils sont au moins cinq.

– Aucun problème alors, rassura Dean. Tu peux marcher ? »

Le pasteur Jim était peut-être un homme d'église mais il était aussi un chasseur tenace, et Dean pensait qu'il était aussi tenace que les hommes de la famille Winchester. Le pasteur grinça des dents et leva son bras, la main tendue vers Dean. Retenant un cri suite au mouvement soudain et au poids sur sa jambe blessée, Jim s'effondra contre Dean, le forçant à baisser son arme. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des situations mais encore une fois, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça soit facile pour eux.

Leur progression était lente au retour sur le chemin envahi par la végétation comme Jim s'appuyait maladroitement contre Dean et que ce dernier avait dû repositionner son arme à feu qu'elle soit prête si besoin. Heureusement que les idiots qui étaient dans le bâtiment principal semblaient assez inconscient pour ne pas avoir posté des gardes.

Dean tenait son ami blessé debout et se dirigea en silence vers les 4x4. Il sortit son couteau, coupa rapidement les freins de deux des trois véhicules ainsi que l'arrivée d'essence pour être sûr. Puis, il poussa Jim dans la cabine du camion, jeta un regard scrutateur autour de lui avant de démarrer le véhicule avec les fils de contact et de l'entendre vrombir. L'opération fut alors terminée quand il mit le monstre en marche et qu'il tourna les roues pour sortir du chemin de terre principal.

Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent derrière eux quand les hommes comprirent tardivement ce qu'il s'était passé. Le pare-brise arrière éclata en mille morceaux quand un coup de feu chanceux l'atteignit mais les balles les manquèrent et ils réussirent à s'enfuir. C'était pas trop tôt, se dit Dean, quand il vit la silhouette du pasteur effondrée à côté de lui. Enlevant des morceaux de vitre cassée de ses cheveux, Dean vérifia qu'il allait bien. Il y avait encore du sang qui coulait de ses blessures à la jambe et à l'épaule. Dean roula encore pendant dix minutes avant qu'il ne se sente assez en sécurité pour s'arrêter sur le bas-côté et mettre rapidement de la pression sur les bandages mis en place. Attrapant la boite d'antidouleur, il en prit trois et les donna à Jim avec un peu d'eau. Le reste des soins allait devoir attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en ville.

Malgré l'envie urgente de boire l'eau d'un seul coup, Jim du se contenter de petites gorgées jusqu'à ce que son estomac soit plein.

« Merci, Dean, d'être venu me chercher »

Puis sa tête tomba vers l'arrière et Dean ne savait pas s'il s'était juste endormi ou s'il était tombé inconscient. Il se mit à rouler plus vite.

Il roula et sortit la montagne, tout en essayant d'éviter les trous à rendre malade et les troncs d'arbre qui parsemaient le chemin. Dean se rendit compte que même s'il avait réussi à sauver le pasteur Jim, il avait toujours ce sentiment de malaise dans l'estomac qui ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi c'était dû cette fois-là. Il savait qu'il voulait emmener Jim voir un docteur aussi vite que possible et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais, ayant de l'expérience avec ce sentiment particulier, il était presque sûr que ça ne s'en irait pas tant que Dean n'aurait pas parlé à Sam. Il avait juste besoin de savoir que son frère allait bien.

Après avoir roulé sur une bosse plutôt raide, le pasteur Jim tourna la tête vers Dean.

« Ton père est dans les parages ?

– Nan, lui et Bobby étaient déjà sur un boulot, j'arrivais pas à le joindre.

– Comment tu savais qu'il fallait venir me chercher ?

– Maggie. Elle était vraiment inquiète.

– Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je gardais cette dame à mes côtés, dit Jim avec un sourire. Et Sam ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?

– A l'école, dit Dean, en essayant de paraître impassible comme si c'était normal qu'il laisse Sam tout seul.

– Oh. »

Le pasteur sembla perplexe. Il se dit qu'il avait manqué quelque chose en voyant l'expression de Dean.

« Quoi ? »

Dean se tourna vers lui.

« Sam ne devrait pas rater les cours et il a quatorze ans maintenant, tu sais. Il peut se débrouiller seul pendant quelques jours. »

Le pasteur Jim essaya de se concentrer sur le ton de Dean. Il paraissait légèrement défensif et semblait de se sentir coupable aussi. Il était évident que Sam était assez vieux pour rester seul pendant quelques jours, et Dean s'était occupé seul de Sam pendant des années avant qu'il n'ait quatorze ans. Mais en sachant comment John et Dean faisaient attention au plus jeune des Winchester, il savait que ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

« Dean. »

Il trouvait que les antidouleurs le rendait somnolent mais il voulait lui dire ça.

« Je sais que tu préférerais ne pas laisser Sam tout seul, et j'aurais voulu ne pas t'avoir mis dans cette situation. »

Le pasteur Jim détestait l'idée qu'il soit la raison pour laquelle les garçons étaient séparés.

« Hé, hé... ne dis pas ça. Tu as toujours été là pour nous quand on avait besoin de toi. Sam était tout à fait d'accord pour que je vienne t'aider.

– Et ton père, Dean ? »

Il vit Dean se tendre à ces mots.

« Bien sûr qu'il voudrait t'aider. Tu rigoles ou quoi ? De toute façon, il sera de retour dans deux semaines, et à ce moment-là, cette histoire sera du passé. »

Les mots arrogants de Dean ne piégeaient pas Jim pour une seconde. Il savait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de compte à rendre quand John reviendrait à la maison mais il était incroyablement reconnaissant du geste de Dean pour sauver. Il avait appris par le meilleur. Il avait une dette envers Dean, et John, et il le savait.

Alors que Dean continuait à rouler, Jim alternait entre les états de conscience et d'inconscience. Dean accélérait parfois pour l'amener le plus rapidement à un médecin et ralentissait ensuite pour maîtriser le véhicule sur le terrain. Finalement, Dean sortit des derniers arbres et arriva sur la route. Il se demanda s'il devait échanger le camion avec l'Impala et Dean décida qu'il devait se le permettre s'il voulait éviter de potentiel retard sur la route.

Il cacha le camion au même endroit où il avait garé son bébé. Mais il coupa aussi les freins sur ce camion avant de porter Jim hors du véhicule et de le poser sur les sièges en cuir familiers de l'Impala. Jim arrivait à s'allonger à l'arrière et Dean prit quelques minutes pour revérifier ses bandages et s'assurer qu'il ne saignait plus.

Vu le temps qu'il avait passé en ville, il savait déjà où se trouvait l'hôpital le plus proche. La mauvaise nouvelle était que c'était dans la direction opposée de celle de son frère. Mais Jim avait besoin d'aide et il en avait besoin maintenant alors Dean se dirigea vers le Nord-Ouest, il devait traverser deux autres villes avant qu'il ne puisse trouver l'aide qu'il lui fallait et rien ne l'arrêterait avant d'y arriver.

* * *

Sam était allongé sur son lit, nauséeux et avec une douleur constante qui ne lui donnait aucun répit. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir été dans un un aussi sale état auparavant et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la nausée ou la douleur mais plutôt avec le fait qu'il n'avait ni Dean ni son père pour le soutenir. Il se dit encore une fois qu'il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir. Ce n'était pas de leur faute et il comprenait pourquoi. Mais une des ses plus grandes inquiétudes était la réaction de l'hôpital par rapport à cette situation. Et puis, bien sûr, les réactions de Dean et de leur père.

C'était évident, en voyant les visages sympathiques et frustrés autour de lui, que ça n'était pas passé inaperçu. Depuis que le docteur Phillips était revenu travailler, sa douleur avait assez diminué pour qu'il puisse dormir, et Sam se doutait bien que le médecin allait au-delà du strict protocole concernant l'administration d'antidouleur. Il avait interrogé Sam à pusiers reprises à propos d'allergies médicales et s'il avait déjà eu des opérations chirurgicales ou des blessures graves. Sam lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'allergies mais il n'était pas certain des choses qu'il pouvait avouer concernant ses anciennes blessures. Sam avait finalement décidé que son pied cassé serait la meilleure blessure à donner et qui ne poserait pas de problème. Comme beaucoup de garçons de son âge il avait eu un pied cassé en faisant du sport.

Il regardait le plafond quand il entendit un toussotement à la porte. Comme les infirmières et les médecins entraient directement dans sa chambre, il se tourna pour savoir qui était là, plein d'espoir. Mike se tenait là, souriant.

« Ça te dérange si j'entre ? »

Sam secoua la tête. Il était vraiment heureux de voir un visage amical.

« C'est bon de te voir, mec. »

Respirer était devenu un peu plus facile comme il n'avait pas bougé dernièrement et l'oxygène l'aidait beaucoup.

Mike boita jusqu'à lui avec sa cheville dans le plâtre.

« Parles moins fort, Winchester. »

Il regarda autour de lui dans la chambre, l'air coupable.

« Je ne suis pas sensé te "déranger" mais Karen est bénévole ici et elle m'a dit où tu étais. »

Il marcha lentement vers le lit.

« Hé, Sam. Je suis... j'suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé. J'ai essayé de...

– Mike, tu pouvais rien faire. J'ai vu le mec en même temps que toi. L'enfoiré était bourré. »

Il dut faire une pause pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Mais grâce à tes réflexes, on a tous survécu avec des blessures minimes. »

Regardant son ami, Mike détesta penser à ce que pouvait être des blessures grave d'après Winchester.

« Hé, comment tu vas, toi ? Et comment vont Tom et Asher ?

– En meilleure forme que toi. Ils n'avaient que quelques coupures et des bleus. Ils sont déjà retournés en cours. Mais, et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Cette nuit-là, ils n'arrêtaient pas de nous demander comment ils pouvaient contacter ton père ou ton frère. Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? » Mike scruta Sam de plus près, il vit la brillance de son visage et la crispation autour des yeux et de la bouche.

« Mec, t'as l'air d'avoir mal. Demande-leur de te donner l'antidouleur qu'ils m'en ont prescrit, ça va beaucoup mieux.

– Je vais bien, Mike.

– T'en a vraiment pas l'air. Pourquoi on t'a pas déjà mis un plâtre à la jambe ?

– Je suis sûr qu'ils le feront quand ça sera nécessaire. »

Sam était content que Mike soit passé mais la situation devenait inconfortable.

« Quand c'est nécessaire ? Putain, t'es ici depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et t'as l'air encore plus mal en point que la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

– Je suis un peu fatigué, Mike. Peut-être qu'on peut se parler plus tard.

– Oh, ok... bien sûr. Désolé. Où est Dean ? Je peux peut-être lui parler, lui demander s'il peut me dire comment tu vas, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

– Je... je ne suis pas... je lui dirai que t'es passé, et de te passer un coup de fil. »

Sam commença à sentir le mal de tête.

Mike examina la chambre. Il n'y avait ni magazines, ni tasse de café sales, ou de chaise tirée à côté du lit. Il commença à comprendre.

« Ils ne sont pas encore venus ?, » accusa-t-il, le ton montant.

Sam se remit à regarder le plafond. La situation empirait.

« Ils ne t'ont pas encore soigné parce qu'ils ne sont toujours pas venus de te voir !

– Ils seraient là s'ils le pouvaient », lui rétorqua Sam d'une voix basse et en colère. Il pourrait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent, qu'importe quand ça serait. Maintenant, si les gens pouvaient juste lui foutre la paix.

Mike fit un pas en arrière, il ne voulait pas que Sam se sente encore plus mal.

« Je suis désolé, Sam. Est-ce que je peux aider à les trouver ? Est-ce qu'ils ont au moins déjà réussi à leur laisser un message ?

– Non, Mike, et ils ne pourront pas le faire pendant un moment. Mon père est en voyage d'affaire et on ne peut pas le contacter. Dean a dû aller aider un vieil ami qui pourrait être dans une situation bien pire que la mienne. Je vais bien, et je me débrouillerai jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et qu'il me fasse sortir d'ici. Maintenant, à part si ton amie, Karen, peut s'arranger pour me faire sortir d'ici, je suis... »

L'émotion dans ses mots rendit la respiration de Sam plus difficile et une quinte de toux commençait à se former. Ses côtes étaient trop fragiles pour le supporter et quand la quinte de toux sortit, il devint extrêmement pâle et Mike vit des larmes s'échapper du coin de ses yeux.

Mike se dépêcha d'appuyer sur le bouton sur le lit de Sam qui appela l'infirmière :

« Vous avez intérêt à venir ici maintenant, Sam a besoin d'aide ! »

Il marcha vers la porte et dès qu'il vit une infirmière marcher rapidement vers eux, il se tourna vers Sam.

« Je suis désolé, Sam. Je devrais y aller maintenant avant qu'ils ne me bannissent de ta chambre. Prends soin de toi, et je repasserai bientôt. »

Une infirmière entra immédiatement après que Mike soit sorti. Elle lança un regard prudent vers Sam et se dépêcha d'ajuster son oxygène et de retranscrire ce que les machines disaient. Sa poitrine lui faisait extrêmement mal et tout ce que Sam voulait faire était dormir jusqu'à ce que Dean soit à ses côtés.

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : **Visionairy (lien sur mon profil)

**Traductrice : **Toumies

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et lieux ne sont, bien entendu, pas à moi et l'histoire de cette fanfiction appartient à Visionairy. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**/!\** Comme je regarde la série _Supernatural_ en VO, je ne connais pas les termes français utilisés dans la VF alors j'ai cherché pour certains (comme l'horrible "banane" de la VF. Brrr) et traduit directement pour d'autres.

**Note de la traductrice :** Avec du retard, voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Bêta-correctrice :** dinahe

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Une infirmière entra immédiatement après que Mike soit sorti. Elle lança un regard prudent vers Sam et se dépêcha d'ajuster son oxygène et de retranscrire ce que les machines disaient. Sa poitrine lui faisait extrêmement mal et tout ce que Sam voulait faire était dormir jusqu'à ce que Dean soit à ses côtés. _

Dean se gara en face de l'entrée des urgences, et aida le pasteur Jim à entrer dans l'hôpital. Comme ses blessures étaient graves, il fut tout de suite pris en charge. A cause des blessures de son ami Dean du rester et parler à la police avant qu'il ne puisse partir. Il voulait rentrer dès que possible mais avant, il voulait s'assurer que le pasteur soit entre de bonnes mains et il devait prévenir la police du groupe de meurtriers qui dealaient de la drogue dans les montagnes. Et puis, au moins, ici, il y avait un téléphone qu'il pouvait utiliser et qui n'avait pas besoin d'un réseau filaire pour être relayé.

Dring... dring... dring... dring...

Dean n'arrivait pas à croire que Sam n'avait pas encore répondu. C'est vrai, c'était en plein milieu de la nuit mais il pouvait au moins répondre, merde !

Dring... dring... clic, et la voix familière de son père retentit sur la ligne : « Laissez un message. »

D'accord, Sam ne s'était pas réveillé, ce qui était inhabituel mais il réessaya encore.

Dring... dring.

Cette fois-ci, cela ne sonna que deux fois avant d'être redirigé vers la messagerie vocale. Il savait que Sam pouvait avoir un sommeil lourd ces derniers temps et il allait installer une extension juste à côté de l'oreille du garçon dès qu'il reviendrait à la maison. Et malgré ses efforts, la peur qui lui tordait l'estomac augmenta/doubla/empira.

Au moment où il allait essayer d'appeler le portable de Sam, la police l'avait retrouvé et il passa les trente prochaines minutes à expliquer le « qui, quoi, où, quand et pourquoi » du sauvetage de Jim aux agents. Finalement, quand son histoire avec le camion leur suffit, ils le laissèrent voir Jim.

Jim avait été déplacé dans une chambre où ils avaient élevé sa jambe, placé une intraveineuse et donné des médicaments plus fort pour la douleur. Le médecin venait juste de revenir dans la chambre. « Docteur Kim, voici Dean, expliqua Jim, de la fierté dans la voix. C'est le jeune homme qui m'a sauvé.

– Dean, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. On dirait que vous avez trouvé votre ami au bon moment. Entre les blessures, l'infection et la déshydratation, il n'aurait pas pu résister plus longtemps tout seul. »

Le médecin serra la main de Dean.

« Et, au fait, vous avez fait du bon travail en le rafistolant durant le trajet jusqu'ici. Vous avez une expérience médicale ?

– Non, grimaça Dean, juste beaucoup d'expérience. »

Jim lui lança un regard d'avertissement et Dean se tut.

« Comment il va, Docteur ?

– Eh bien, il va subir une opération dans quelques heures et on sera capable d'en savoir beaucoup plus à partir de là mais on dirait que les balles ont manqué les artères majeures et les organes vitaux. Sinon, on n'aurait même pas cette conversation. On va l'opérer et le remettre sur pied. Il restera ici dans une chambre pour un certain temps pour éviter toutes circonstances qu'on n'aurait pas vu puis, il sera comme neuf dans quelques temps.

– Oh, c'est tout, plaisanta Dean, on peut pas faire de progrès quand t'es là ?

– Moque-toi, fiston, répondit Jim, je me reposerais quand tu travailleras.

– Je vais chercher notre anesthésiste pour que vous le rencontriez et on prévoit de vous opérer dans l'heure qui suit. Dean, tu es le bienvenu et tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on l'emmène.

– Merci, docteur. »

Et quand le docteur se tournait pour s'en aller, Dean lui ouvrit la porte.

« Prenez soin de lui, on y tient. »

Dès que la porte se ferma derrière lui, Jim prit la parole : « Dean, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

– Ouais, ben... c'était rien.

– Non, Dean. Tu t'en ai vraiment bien sortit, comme d'habitude. Ca ne m'étonne pas que ton père soit si fier de toi. Mais Dean, je suis entre de bonnes mains maintenant, ils vont bien prendre soin de moi et tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour moi ici. Rentre chez toi, occupe-toi de Sam. Je suis sûr qu'il se sentira mieux de te savoir là-bas. De toute façon, je me sentirais mieux... et je sais que toi aussi tu serais soulagé.

– Tu es sûr Jim ? Je peux au moins attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sortes du bloc et que tu sois dans ta chambre.

– Non, Dean, dit Jim en secouant la tête. Bien que j'apprécie ton inquiétude, tu as passé plus de temps qu'il ne faut à t'occuper de moi. Tout ira bien, et je me sentirais mieux si tu rentrais et que tu étais là pour Sam.

– Tu essaies de me coller aux basques de mon pauvre petit frère, je ne pense pas que Sam apprécierait ça.

– Je sais qu'il l'apprécierait. Allez, vas-t'en Dean avant que je commence à te parler de mes maux et de mes douleurs et...

– J'ai compris, j'ai compris. Je pars... je pars tout de suite. »

Et Dean était de retour dans l'Impala et sur la route avant même qu'une minute soit passée.

Après avoir conduit pendant deux heures, Dean se rendit compte que même s'il faisait le trajet d'une traite, Sam serait à l'école quand il rentrerait chez lui. De plus, ces routes montagneuses n'étaient pas une balade de santé même en plein jour. Alors quand il faisait nuit, elles devenaient carrément dangereuses. Frustré, il se gara sur bord de la route. Regardant encore une fois son téléphone, et recevant la même réponse exaspérante, Dean se faufila entre les sièges arrière, utilisa son pull comme d'un coussin et activa l'alarme de sa montre pour qu'elle sonne trois heures plus tard. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans repos.

Une heure plus tard, Dean se rendit compte qu'il lui était impossible de dormir plus longtemps et pensa que tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé à son petit frère, il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Encore une fois, les pneus de l'Impala firent voler au loin les graviers quand il roula sur la difficile route montagneuse. Après tout, il y avait être sain et sauf et être sain et sauf façon Winchester…et Dean devait rentrer à la maison.

La vue d'une cabine téléphonique le fit freiner pour la première fois. Elle se trouvait dans une vielle station service située dans les environs d'une ville qui avait surement vu de meilleurs jours cinquante ans auparavant. Les lumières de la station étaient éteintes mais il y avait un panneau illuminé qui disait « téléphone » à côté de la route. Dean vérifia la réception de son téléphone, il ne captait toujours pas. Il prit des espèces et courut vers la cabine téléphonique.

Dès qu'il attrapa le combiné, il remarqua le fils effiloché du téléphone. Le tenant contre son oreille, il pria pour entendre une tonalité. Rien, nada. Jurant, il alimenta quand même le téléphone. Il sut qu'il s'était fait avoir. Toujours rien.

« PUTAIN ! Comment on peut passer un putain d'appel par ici ? »

Regardant sa montre, Dean savait que Sam devait partir pour l'école dans les vingt prochaines minutes, et il était obligé d'éteindre son portable à l'école. Courant jusqu'à la voiture, Dean ouvrit brusquement la portière, se jeta sur le siège et démarra la voiture. Il laissa des sillons dans les graviers quand il accéléra. S'il arrivait à capter le réseau d'une tour dans vingt minutes, il pourrait peut-être entendre la voix de Sammy, et dénouer le nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac.

* * *

Quand Sam se réveilla la fois d'après, il fut brusquement réveillé car il avait inconsciemment tourné dans le lit et avait bougé sa jambe gonflée, ce qui l'avait fait tressaillir, et qui avait aussi réveillé la douleur dans les côtes. Ne le laissant pas mettre de côté, sa tête le faisait souffrir, d'un son rythmique, pareil à ses battements de cœur élevés. Non, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne façon de se réveiller. Un gémissement pitoyable traversa ses lèvres avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre.

En fait, il y avait plusieurs personnes avec lui. Il faisait de nouveau jour et quand il essaya de se concentrer sur les visages autour de lui, il se sentit de plus en plus effrayé de ne pas voir Dean. Tout allait bien, se disait-il, il pouvait se débrouiller. Il avait quatorze ans après tout. Il était assez âgé pour chasser maintenant, il était assez âgé pour gérer cette situation. Il avait vu comment Dean arrivait à tenir le coup avec des blessures et des situations effrayantes, et il savait que c'était à son tour de montrer qu'il pouvait se débrouiller, au moins, jusqu'à ce que Dean ait aidé le pasteur Jim et qu'il revienne. En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop long., s'avoua-t-il.

« Je vois que tu reviens à nous, Sam. »

Dr. Phillips fit un pas en avant et tira un tabouret roulant vers le lit.

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. »

Sam le regarda avec espoir. Peut-être qu'il avait pu parlé avec son père ou Dean et qu'ils seraient bientôt là.

Dr. Phillips se sentit mal en voyant l'espoir flagrant sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Non, fiston, je suis désolé, on n'a pas encore réussi à retrouver ta famille. Mais Sam, »

Il tendit le bras et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam. Pour Sam, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonnes nouvelles.

« Nous allons commencer le traitement maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de traverser ça »

Il espérait voir une réaction positive du jeune homme mais tout ce qu'il vit ce ne fut que encore plus d'inquiétude encore.

« Ton état continue d'empirer, et si on ne fait rien maintenant, comme on n'en a parlé, tu pourrais ne plus pouvoir utiliser ta jambe, ou il pourrait y avoir des hémorragies internes. »

Il s'arrêta pour voir si Sam digérait ce qu'il venait de dire. Il semblerait qu'il était très mal à l'aise, beaucoup plus, pensa le médecin, que _lui-même _pourrait supporter dans une situation similaire mais Sam faisait bien attention.

« Nous allons te donner un sédatif bientôt, et puis nous allons t'anesthésier et t'opérer pour mettre des vis dans ta cheville et ta jambe, et on va s'assurer que tes côtes soient bien alignées. On va faire une petite incision dans ton estomac pour être sûr qu'on n'a manqué aucun saignement. Puis, on va te recoudre et te remettre sur pied. »

Pas de réponse.

« C'est bien? , demanda-t-il avec espoir.

– Donc, Sam regarda autour de lui, confus. Vous avez pu avoir mon père ? Ou Dean ?

– Eh bien, »

Le médecin avait l'air d'être en train de cacher quelque chose qu'il allait dire « mais ».

« La seule solution qu'on avait de te traiter était de te déclarer comme pupille de l'état, et le tribunal nous a donné la permission de t'opérer. »

Sam était confus. Pupille de l'état ? Ca ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? »

Tout le monde entendit les bip du moniteur quand les battements du cœur de Sam commencèrent à accélérer.

« Ça veut juste dire qu'on peut prendre soin de toi maintenant. »

Le docteur Phillips lui fit un sourire le plus optimiste (possible).

« Non, non, c'est pas possible. Ça veut dire que vous essayez de me séparer de mon père... de Dean. »

Il sentait qu'il faisait de l'hyperventilation mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre le gris qui envahissait le coin de sa vision.

« Calme-toi Sam. »

Le médecin dégagea des mèches de cheveux du visage de Sam.

– Tu dois te calmer ou je vais te donner un sédatif maintenant et on ne pourra pas finir notre conversation.

– NON, siffla Sam. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. »

_Ça, ça_, c'était son pire cauchemar, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait exister et qui n'égalait pas la terreur et l'impuissance que ressentit Sam à ces nouvelles.

« Non ! Je vous laisserai pas. Je... refuse d'être traiter. LAISSEZ. MOI. SORTIR. D'ICI. »

Sam repoussa sa couverture et tenta de s'asseoir mais le médecin ne le laissa pas faire et tint gentiment son épaule immobile.

« Je suis désolé, Sam, mais tu es trop jeune pour prendre cette décision. Tu n'es pas assez vieux pour signer la décharge toi-même. »

Il regarda le jeune garçon terrifié dans le lit. De tout ce qu'il avait enduré, on aurait dit que ceci lui faisait le plus mal.

« Sam, on le fait seulement pour ton bien. Voici Mrs. Hill, commença-t-il en présentant une femme en tailleur noir, l'air plutôt guindée. Elle fait partit du Service de protection de l'enfance et elle sera ton avocate. »

Il se pencha vers le jeune homme.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester ici dans cette situation. Je ne peux pas le supporter et tu ne peux certainement pas le supporter non plus. »

Il pensa à la meilleure façon de le dire au visage en colère qui lui faisait face.

« Je suis sûr que ton père ne voudrait pas que tu continues à souffrir.

– Vous... vous... en fichez... de ce que... mon père... veut. »

La respiration de Sam empirait. Il commença à frissonner et à tressaillir.

« Attendez... jusqu'à... »

Dr. Phillips fit discrètement un geste à l'infirmière et elle injecta le sédatif dans l'intraveineuse de Sam.

Sam secoua sa main mais le médecin attrapa son bras avant qu'il ne puisse arracher l'aiguille. Des yeux d'un vert intense fixèrent le médecin avec un regard venimeux.

« Attendez... juste... que Dean... arrive ici. »

* * *

Quand le téléphone de Dean eut enfin du réseau, personne ne répondit à la maison et Dean se rendit compte que Sam devait déjà être parti à l'école. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ça, il l'avait raté. En colère, il ferma brusquement son téléphone et le jeta sur le siège à côté de lui, qui rebondit et glissa en dessous du siège.

Dean réfléchit à sa position, aux routes qu'il devrait prendre et le temps qu'il lui restait jusqu'à la fin de l'école. Il accéléra. Dean avait calculé que sans nouvel arrêt et de la chance, il arriverait à l'école avec à peine dix minutes à attendre avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Il était pressé de revoir le visage de Sammy et de calmer son estomac. Peut-être qu'il se proposerait pour emmener son petit frère dîner n'importe où il voulait. Dean pensa à toutes les fois où il avait été laissé seul à surveiller Sammy quand il était plus jeune. Il n'avait jamais été seul. Même s'il était l'adulte des deux, il avait toujours la compagnie de son frère. Il se sentait mal de l'avoir laisser seul mais il était content d'avoir pu aider le pasteur Jim quand il en avait vraiment besoin.

Finalement, il arriva à côté de l'école trois minutes après que la sonnerie ait sonné. Il vit des ados faire la queue en attendant le bus, et d'autres qui remplissaient le parking. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas déjà manqué Sammy. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment il se serait arrangé pour rentrer si Dean n'avait pas pu revenir aujourd'hui. Dean s'autorisa enfin à se relaxer. Il se sentait bien. Même s'il était réveillé depuis un nombre incalculable d'heures., il était finalement arrivé là, à l'endroit où il pouvait se relaxer. Tous ce dont il avait besoin maintenant était de voir son petit frère traverser le parking et venir vers lui. Il attendit deux minutes de plus quand il recommença à ressentir ce sentiment dans l'estomac. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se souvint de son téléphone. Il pouvait appeler Sam maintenant et découvrir où est-ce qu'il se trouvait, s'assurer qu'il était bien ici à l'attendre.

Dean se pencha et tâtonna en dessous du siège de Sam pour trouver son téléphone. Il arrivait à le toucher mais il ne pouvait pas l'attraper. Il s'appuya contre le dos du siège pour voir s'il pouvait avoir plus de facilité pour l'attraper. Finalement, il abandonna, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il étira ses jambes et scruta le parking. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Sam. Putain, mais où était passé ce gosse ?

Il fit tranquillement le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la porte du passager. Il plongea la main sous le siège et chercha à tâtons jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à attraper ce portable insaisissable. Il était tellement concentré sur le fait de retrouver le portable puisqu'il pourrait enfin savoir où se trouvait son petit frère qu'il n'entendit même pas le boitillement de Mike vers le véhicule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là toi ? »

La voix de Mike était furieuse.

Dean se tourna brusquement, une main en forme de poing puis il se rendit compte qui était en train de lui parler.

« T'es Mike, c'est ça ? »

Dean était confus. Il n'était pas l'ami de Sam ? C'était quoi cette façon de lui dire bonjour.

« Il était temps que t'arrive ! »

Le garçon en face lui était vraiment en colère.

« Mais pourquoi s'en faire ? Sam nous a toujours dit quel grand frère génial tu étais mais j'te le dis, mec, si _quelqu'un_ avait fait quelque chose comme ça à ma sœur, comme toi et ton père avez fait à Sam, je les aurais tué. Point barre. Je rigole pas.

– Merde mais de quoi est-ce tu es en train de parler, putain ? »

La patience de Dean commença à s'étioler et qu'est-ce que le gosse racontait à propos de Sammy ?

« C'est trop tard, maintenant, tu sais. Tu ferais même mieux de repartir là d'où tu v'nais. Peut-être que maintenant, Sam aura quelqu'un qui voudra bien être là pour lui quand il en a besoin, cracha le jeune homme musclé.

– Ecoute-moi bien, enfoiré. J'ai pas la moindre putain d'idée de ce que tu me parles mais t'as intérêt à t'expliquer et vite sinon j'oublierai bien vite le plâtre à ton pied et je te démontrerai grave. »

Dean perdait vite patience avec ce gars et son poing cherchait des réponses.

Mike n'était pas encore prêt de lui expliquer quoique ce soit. Il voyait que Dean était en colère mais il allait le faire attendre, lui faire ressentir une toute petite partie de ce que Sam avait dû ressentir ces trois derniers jours.

Cependant, Dean en avait marre d'attendre. Il entra dans l'espace personnel du garçon, juste devant son visage et il utilisa une voix des plus menaçantes.

« J'suis pas en train de m'amuser, tu m'entends ? Si ça a QUELQUE CHOSE à voir avec Sam et où est-ce qu'il se trouve, tu ferais mieux de commencer à parler maintenant ou tu ne pourras pas marcher avec ton autre jambe pour très longtemps. »

Mike refusait de se sentir intimidé. Il était mal à l'aise à cause des intimidations de Dean mais après ce que Sam disait sur Dean, comment il était un frère génial... eh bien, la colère de Mike avait couvé ces trois derniers jours et il n'allait pas craquer tout de suite.

« Je m'en contrefous de ce que tu veux. Et que veut ton frère ? Rester à l'hôpital pendant des jours, tout le monde qui se fiche de lui. Quel genre de putain de grand frère ça te fait alors ?

– Quoi ? »

Dean fit un pas en arrière et se cogna contre la voiture, le souffle coupé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Est-ce... je dois savoir... est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Sam pendant mon absence ? »

Mike regarda le visage dévasté en face de lui. Peut-être que ce type ne s'en fichait vraiment pas, et ce n'était pas forcément de sa faute si son père avait abandonné Sam. Mais Dean _était_ celui qui devait faire attention à son frère.

« Tu étais censé être là pour lui, mec. Si t'avais vu l'air qu'il avait quand il attendait qu'on le soigne... »

Mike secoua la tête. Il regarda de nouveau l'expression choquée de Dean. Il essaya de se retenir à sa colère mais il n'arrivait pas à voir l'homme en face de lui et toujours penser qu'il était sans cœur.

« S'il te plaît, supplia Dean. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est où ?

– Un conducteur bourré nous a embouti. Il est à l'hôpital... en tout cas il l'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

– Un conducteur bourré ? Sammy a eu un accident ? Oh, mon dieu. »

Dean devint pâle, il s'appuya contre la voiture.

« Est-ce... est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Mike voyait la panique monter mais il voulait rester honnête bien que sans tact.

« Je ne sais pas. Il allait vraiment mal... il a subi le gros de l'accident.

– Quoi ? Mais il est... Sammy est toujours vivant ?

– Oui, Dean. Il est vivant.

– Et il est à l'hôpital ? » Dean devait se calmer s'il allait récupérer Sam.

« Mike, dis-moi comment y aller maintenant ! – Non, monte. Tu me montreras le trajet le plus court. »

Mike se décida rapidement, en sachant que Sam voudrait quand même voir son frère, et c'est là, pour Sam, et seulement pour lui, il acquiesça.

« Eh bien, tu bouges – dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé en chemin ! »

Dean se dépêcha de faire le tour jusqu'au siège du conducteur et il avait à peine la patience d'attendre que Mike s'installe et ferme la porte pour que l'Impala s'envole déjà hors de la place de parking.

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Réunion

**Auteur : **Visionairy (lien sur mon profil)

**Traductrice : **Toumies

**Bêta-correctrice :** dinahe

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et lieux ne sont, bien entendu, pas à moi et l'histoire de cette fanfiction appartient à Visionairy. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**/!\** Comme je regarde la série _Supernatural_ en VO, je ne connais pas les termes français utilisés dans la VF alors j'ai cherché pour certains (comme l'horrible "banane" de la VF. Brrr) et traduit directement pour d'autres.

**Note de la traductrice : **J'ai failli être en retard mais dinahe a été hyper rapide, ce qui veut dire que vous avez le chapitre à l'heure ! Aussi, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews ! Je remettais toujours à plus tard et je ne l'ai pas fait. Désolée, encore. Et merci de toujours me suivre dans cette traduction ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Réunion**

_Mike se décida rapidement, en sachant que Sam voudrait quand même voir son frère, et c'est là, pour Sam, et seulement pour lui, il acquiesça. _

_« Eh bien, tu bouges – dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé en chemin ! »_

_Dean se dépêcha de faire le tour jusqu'au siège du conducteur et il avait à peine la patience d'attendre que Mike s'installe et ferme la porte pour que l'Impala s'envole déjà hors de la place de parking._

« Un putain de conducteur bourré ? » Dean ne pouvait pas y croire, qu'après toutes les merdes qu'ils avaient affrontées, c'était un conducteur saoul qui fit du mal à Sam.

« Ça s'est passé quand ?

– Le soir du match de basketball. On rentrait quand ce putain de SUV s'est foutu sur notre voie. »

Dean était abasourdi. Cela avait dû arriver dans les heures qui avaient suivies son départ.

« Je croyais qu'on était tous mort mais quand j'ai fait une embardée pour l'éviter... eh ben, la porte de Sam a reçu le pire du choc. Quand on a arrêté de glisser, il était piégé, sa jambe était sous le siège avant et le siège contre sa poitrine. »

Dean ne vraiment voulait pas entendre ça.

« Il va s'en sortir, hein ? Il est conscient ? »

C'était une supplication.

« Oh, il était conscient quand ils ont essayé de sortir sa jambe de la voiture.

– Oh, mon dieu. »

Dean semblait prêt à vomir.

« Alors... mais... ils l'ont fait sortir et se sont occupés de lui à l'hôpital, c'est ça. Et ils ont dit quoi ? Comment il va maintenant ?

Le feu changea de couleur quand il arriva au carrefour. Dean était prêt à continuer quand il vit des voitures arriver de l'autre côté. Il appuya brusquement sur la pédale de frein, essuya ses mains moites de transpiration et regarda Mike, attendant sa réponse.

« Dean, arrête. Gare-toi deux minutes, faut que t'entendes ça avant que t'aille le voir. »

ça c'était carrément pas bon

« Putain, Mike, qu'est-ce tu m'dis pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec lui ? »

La poitrine de Dean commençait à le faire souffrir. Finalement, il prit une inspiration et alla se garer sur parking le plus proche. Mike avait toute son attention.

« Ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de lui cette nuit-là...

– De quoi est-ce tu parles ? S'il était blessé et qu'ils l'ont emmené à l'hôpital...

– Non, Dean, ils ne pouvaient pas le soigner sans l'autorisation de son père. Ils ont essayé de contacter ton père : _on_ a essayé d'avoir ton père, on est même allé chez toi mais il n'y avait personne là-bas. Après, quand j'ai eu ton numéro de téléphone, on a essayé de t'appeler, on a laissé dix messages au moins. Sam a dit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'on pouvait contacter. »

Dean reposa sa tête conte la vitre. Son téléphone, il avait fait tomber son putain de téléphone sur le sol avant de vérifier s'il avait des messages.

« Je ne captais pas... »

Sa voix se cassa : « Ça veut dire quoi ils– ils ne pouvaient pas le soigner?

– Dean, l'hôpital ne va pas opérer un adolescent de quatorze ans sans avoir l'autorisation de ses tuteurs »

L'information submergea Dean dès que Mike le dit. A chaque fois qu'un des deux avait été sérieusement blessé, leur père avait été là. Bien sûr, ils évitaient les hôpitaux et les médecins le plus possible pour échapper à des questions gênantes ou des visites des services sociaux mais à chaque fois qu'un médecin les avaient vus à l'hôpital, leur père avait été présent. Et Dean avait fait sa part de premiers secours sur Sammy à chaque fois qu'il tombait ou qu'il se tordait la cheville. Bobby et le pasteur Jim s'étaient occupés de blessures plus profondes de Dean et de John aussi.

Il frappa le tableau de bord avec son poing.

« Putain de merde ! »

A quoi avait-il pensé ? Il aurait dû faire attention à Sammy.

« Dean, il était allongé là-bas, avec juste de la glace, des bandages et du paracétamol pendant deux jours entiers avant que son docteur..., hésita Mike.

– Quoi ? T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule ?

– Avant que– »

Il n'était pas sûr si Dean pouvait entendre ça maintenant mais il devait savoir.

« Avant que son docteur intente une action au tribunal pour que l'autorité parentale de ton père soit révoquée. »

Il regarda Dean dans les yeux.

« Sam est maintenant sous la garde des services de la protection de l'enfance, et ils ont donné l'autorisation à son médecin de l'opérer ce matin. »

Et c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase, Dean ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il tira sur la poignée, et à peine eut-il le temps de sortir la tête de la voiture qu'il se mit à vomir. Sammy, son petit frère, avait terriblement souffert pendant plus de deux jours – et il avait été presque abandonné quand il avait le plus besoin d'eux. En guerre avec ces pensées la situation était catastrophique. Le pire cauchemar de leur famille était arrivé. Sam leur avait été enlevé. Séparé de Dean.

. Non ! … pas quand il pouvait y faire quelque chose.

Dean claqua la portière, démarra la voiture et sortit en trombe de la place de parking, se dirigeant vers Sammy, _son _petit frère. Personne ne le séparerait de Sammy : personne !

Mike reconnut la détermination sur le visage de Dean et il arrivait à deviner où est-ce cela allait. Quand Dean arriverait en trombe à l'étage où était Sam et ordonnerait de voir son frère, il allait devoir se battre avec les agents de sécurité. Il savait que les services de protection de l'enfance devaient arrêter tous visiteurs non-autorisés, et Dean et son père devaient certainement être les premiers sur la liste. Dean n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir la patience de discuter avec une assistante sociale, encore moins avec une famille d'accueil potentielle.

« Dean. »

Mike ne reçut aucune réponse alors il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Il sentit la tension de ses muscles irradier.

« Dean ! Ils ne te laisseront pas le voir maintenant.

– Si, ils vont me laisser le voir. »

Il y avait une détermination de fer dans sa voix.

« La sécurité te jettera dehors avant même que tu puisses voir Sam si t'y vas en annonçant que tu es son frère. »

Le crissement des freins quand Dean prit un virage à grande vitesse fut sa seule réponse mais il pouvait voir que Dean y réfléchissait.

« Eh bien, monsieur le génie, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

– Entre avec moi, dit-il en accentuant « avec », et fais semblant de n'être qu'un ami de Sam qui vient le voir. Ils vont peut-être essayer de nous interdire l'accès mais ils m'ont laissé entrer deux fois quand j'y suis allé. »

Dean n'aimait vraiment pas ça mais il pouvait voir que le plan avait ses avantages : il pourrait voir Sammy bien plus rapidement qu'en se ruant inconsciemment contre le système.

« Et t'as intérêt de me laisser y aller en premier comme ça je peux prévenir Sam de ce qu'il se passe sinon s'il est réveillé, il va sûrement révéler ton identité dès que tu passeras la porte. Et on ne sait pas qui sera avec lui dans la chambre.

– C'est complètement con, putain ! Je veux juste aller voir mon petit frère, je me suis occupé de lui toute sa vie. Et je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant. Je sais que j'ai foiré, et bien même, parce que j'ai pas été là pour lui mais... là... je dois rectifier le tir.

– Je te crois Dean. Sam a besoin de toi, surtout maintenant, mais tu vas devoir te faire discret jusqu'à ce que ton père arrive, sinon ils ne te laisseront jamais l'approcher.

Dean voulait toujours se ruer dans la chambre de Sammy et se battre avec quiconque qui lui barrait le chemin mais il se rendit compte que, bien que cela le satisferait à court terme, la situation deviendrait bien plus compliquée à long terme. Vu sous cet angle, il était content que Sam se soit lié d'amitié avec ce garçon, qui comprenait aussi ce que cela voulait dire de prendre soin de sa famille.

« Ouais, d'accord, mais je m'appelle Steve Curtis, Sammy le reconnaîtra. Et, merci, Mike. J'apprécie tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Je suis soulagé que tu aies été là pour lui... même quand, nous, on ne l'était pas. »

Dean se pinça les lèvres de remords, quand il entra dans le parking de l'hôpital, en faisant crisser les pneus . Il se gara sur la place de parking la plus proche en un virage serré. Il arrêta la voiture, se pressa de sortir de la voiture et aida Mike à sortir à son tour. Puis, il étira sa patience jusqu'au point de la perdre, suivit lentement par Mike qui marchait en boitant jusqu'au bâtiment, bâtiment qui détenait une des personnes importantes dans sa vie, si ce n'est la plus importante, même s'il n'avait pas pu le lui montrer ces derniers temps. Eh bien, ça allait changer.

En sortant de l'ascenseur au troisième étage, et comme ils passèrent devant un poste d'infirmiers, Mike se tourna alors vers Dean et dit fortement : « Steve, tu peux aller me prendre un coca aussi, les distributeurs se trouvent juste là, à côté des escaliers. Je vais prévenir Sam que t'arrive. »

Mike entra dans la chambre de Sam. Il savait que Sam avait subit une grosse opération plus tôt ce jour-là et il n'était pas surpris de le voir profondément endormi. Il détestait le réveiller après l'avoir vu autant souffrir auparavant mais c'était bien de voir que la tension sur son visage s'était un peu atténuée. Malgré tout, il devait lui dire ce qu'il se passait et vite, avant que quelqu'un n'entre dans la chambre.

« Sam, murmura-t-il, Sam ! »

Il n'eut aucune réponse et, en voyant la perfusion de morphine à côté du lit, Mike se demanda s'il serait capable de le réveiller, et s'il se réveillait, que pourrait-il comprendre. Grinçant des dents, il toucha le bras de Sam.

« Hé, mec, réveille-toi, tu dois vraiment te réveiller là.

– V't'en Dean, grogna Sam.

– Ouais ben pas cette fois. Et c'est pas Dean, Sam, c'est Mike, tu dois vraiment te réveiller quelques minutes. Allez, Sam, réveille-toi. »

Des yeux exténués clignèrent quelques fois et se levèrent vers lui. Sam sembla essayer de se concentrer. Ses pupilles montraient bien que les médicaments faisaient effet.

« Mike, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

– Sam, écoute-moi bien. Tu peux faire ça ? »

Il y avait quelque chose de pressant dans ses mots alors Sam fit attention.

Il tenta de s'asseoir, tressaillit et s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger. Apparemment, les médicaments n'étaient pas encore assez forts.

« Sam, dit Mike en vérifiant que la porte derrière lui était bien fermée, Dean est ici.

– Quoi ? »

Sam oublia qu'il devait rester immobile et bougea brusquement. Les secondes d'après, il était allongé sur le dos, de la sueur perlant sur son visage, l'air encore plus pâle.

« Il... il est où ? Dean !

– Chut. On peut pas laisser les infirmiers savoir qu'il est là sinon ils ne le laisseront pas te voir.

– Mais... »

La confusion était évidente sur le visage de Sam. Il avait besoin de voir Dean. Dean était là alors quel était le problème ?

« Rappelle-toi, Sam, tu es « protégé » par les Services sociaux maintenant, et ils pensent qu'il est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu es ici. »

Les battements du cœur de Sam augmentèrent et Mike entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Se baissant vers Sam, il se dépêcha de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Appelle-le Steve, Steve Curtis. C'est un de tes amis du lycée. N'oublie pas ! »

Quand Mike se retourna, il vit le visage dévasté de Dean quand il embrassa du regard l'état de Sam. En deux temps, trois mouvements, Dean traversa la chambre jusqu'aux côtés de Sam. Mike se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à la porte et la ferma.

« Dean, t'es là ! Vieux, c'est si bon de te voir. »

Sam tendit sa main vers Dean qui l'attrapa.

« C'est bon de te voir aussi, gamin. », eut du mal à dire Dean, la gorge serrée par les émotions.

Puis, il s'appuya contre le contre le lit, à côté de Sam et l'attira gentiment dans ses bras.

« Sam... Sammy, je suis vraiment désolé. Tu vas bien ? »

Quand Dean se sépara de son frère, il pouvait voir les yeux brouillés de larmes de Sam.

« Dean, je suis désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès...

– Sam, c'est moi qui devrait être désolé. C'était moi qui n'étais pas là. Je n'étais pas là quand t'avais besoin de moi. Tu, tu n'as rien _fait_ de mal.

– J'ai essayé de rentrer, j'ai essayé de partir d'ici...

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

– J'ai dit aux ambulanciers que j'allais bien mais ils ne voulaient pas m'écouter.

– Ca alors, Sherlock, je me demande pourquoi. Bien sûr qu'ils devaient t'amener ici, t'avais besoin d'être soigné par un médecin.

– Dean, tu ne comprends pas. Je... je n'arrivais pas partir... alors le docteur... tout est de ma faute ! »

Sam luttait pour lui révéler les nouvelles désastreuses.

« Sammy, tais-toi, et écoute-moi. »

Il fit une pause.

« Personne ne va nous séparer. Mike m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé, tout. Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute, et si c'est de la faute de quelqu'un, ça serait de la mienne parce que je t'ai laissé ici.

– Dean, non, tu n'aurais pas put empêcher l'accident d'arriver. C'était un putain de conducteur bourré. »

Dean acquiesça et attendit que Sam le regarde dans les yeux.

« Écoute à ce que j'ai à dire : ce, n'est, pas, de, ta, faute ! Compris ? »

Il attendit que Sam fasse un oui hésitant de la tête.

« Bien, comment tu te sens ? T'as mal quelque part en particulier ?

– Moi... je vais bien. »

Sam était tellement content d'avoir Dean à ses côtés. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Puis, la réalité commença à s'infiltrer.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, dit-il en attrapant le bras de Dean, tu dois me sortir de là, maintenant ! »

Juste à moment-là, ils entendirent tous les trois des voix de l'autre côté de la porte, quelqu'un arrivait. Dean serra la main de Sam.

« N'oublie, j'm'appelle Steve, je fais _semblant _ de ne pas être ton frère pendant un court moment. »

Il serra de nouveau sa main, et la posa tranquillement sur le lit. Dean fit un rapide pas en arrière, s'éloignant du lit, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Une femme entra dans la chambre. Elle portait un tailleur ajusté bleu marine et avait un porte-document. Elle fut surprise de voir quelqu'un dans la chambre de Sam.

« Et qui êtes-vous les garçons ?

– On est des amis de Sam, répondit Mike. Ils nous ont dit qu'on pouvait rendre visite à Sam pendant quelques temps.

– Qui vous a dit que vous aviez le droit d'être là ?, s'enquerra-t-elle en posant son porte-document sur la chaise d'angle.

– Le docteur Phillips m'a laissé venir hier, répliqua Mike. Il a pensé que ça serait une bonne idée si on pouvait remonter le moral de Sam.

– Hum. Vous êtes-vous inscrits au poste d'infirmier ?

– Non, madame, on n'a pas pensé qu'on devait le faire, dit Dean, en essayant d'avoir l'air innocent.

– Bien, la prochaine fois, vous avez intérêt à vous inscrire. Bon, si vous voulez bien partir, M. Winchester et moi-même devons discuter de certaines choses.

– Et vous êtes ?, pressa Dean avec précaution.

– Mme Janet Hill, Services de la protection de l'enfance. Attendez dans le hall ou revenez demain. »

Elle fit un geste impatient vers la porte.

Elle alla s'emparer de la chaise à côté de Sam comme si c'était sa place – _comme si. _

« C'est pas grave, Sam sait que nous devons revoir certaines choses alors si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Sam s'avança mal à l'aise dans lit et lança un coup d'œil à la femme.

« Oui, on a parlé mais elle se fout complètement de ce que j'ai à dire.

– Eh bien, M. Winchester, on ne s'attend à ce que vous compreniez mais...

– Non ! Je comprends tout à fait. Vous êtes la seule qui ne comprenez pas. Ma famille m'aime et elle s'occupe de moi. Elle me fait confiance, et je lui fais confiance. »

Vas-y, pensa Dean, montre-lui ce que c'est.

« Eh bien, Sam...

– C'est M. Winchester, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda innocemment Dean, ce qui lui valut un regard exaspéré en retour.

– Monsieur Winchester, prononça-t-elle clairement. Les enfants dans ces situations sont fréquemment... »

Dean l'interrompit : « Hé, madame, M. Winchester a bientôt quinze ans, je pense pas qu'il aime être considéré comme un enfant. »

Il reçut de la part de son jeune frère une reconnaissance sincère. Sam était si soulagé que Dean soit là, ça lui donnait de la force qu'il soit à ses côtés.

« Et vous êtes ?, répliqua-t-elle de la même façon.

– J'm'appelle Steve Curtis, je suis un ami de Sam.

– Eh bien, M. Curtis, je pense qu'il est temps que vous partiez. Ceci est une conversation privée.

– Ca n'arrivera pas, répondit calmement Dean.

– Steve. », dit Sam, d'une telle façon que Dean savait que ça voulait dire « tais-toi ». Sam se déplaça inconfortablement sur lit et s'adressa à son « avocate » : « Mme Hill, comme vous l'avez récemment fait remarqué, je suis mineur, et ça veut dire que j'ai peu, si ce n'est pas du tout, de droit ici mais vous n'allez pas jeter mes amis dehors. Ce serait la fin de nos discussions, que ce soit maintenant ou dans le futur. »

Dean remarqua que Sam commença à transpirer.

« Doucement, Sam, s'écria Dean en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Et vous, vous ne voyez pas que vous le bouleversez ?, grogna-t-il vers la femme. Il vient juste de subir une grosse opération aujourd'hui et il a besoin de repos. Si vous ne partez maintenant, je vous raccompagnerais moi-même à la porte. »

Sam était soulagé que Dean ait cette attitude intimidante naturelle. Même si ça avait des mauvais côtés de temps en temps, ce n'était jamais aussi intense que ce qu'il réservait aux personnes qui menaçait le bien-être de Sam.

« Bon, je vois que je n'arriverais à rien tout de suite. »

Elle se leva et prit son porte-document.

« Mr. Winchester, peut-être que l'on pourra continuer cette conversion plus tard, quand la chambre sera moins remplie. Mais, nous allons devoir discuter, et bientôt. »

Ses sourcils haussés détenaient eux aussi un certain niveau d'intimidation pour Sam.

« C'est ça, allez-y. »

Et Dean fit le même geste qu'elle lui avait fait quand elle l'avait congédié plus tôt. Peu de temps après, seul le son de ses talons fut ce qu'il restait de l'avocate de Sam.

« Dean, est-ce que je t'ai dit... que tu m'as vraiment manqué, » soupira Sam, en essayant de trouver une position confortable encore une fois. Il siffla quand il tenta de se repositionner.

Sam eu droit à son premier vrai sommeil depuis qu'il était arrivé ici

Dean vit la machine à côté du lit de son frère et se baissa pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Puis, regardant Sam qui essayait encore de trouver une position confortable, Dean tendit le bras et appuya sur le bouton de l'intraveineuse pleine de morphine. Apparemment, son frère ne l'avait pas fait depuis un moment parce que la machine fit « clic », siffla et offrit immédiatement ce qui avait été demandé.

« Dean, je n'ai pas besoin de ce truc.

– Crois-moi, bonhomme, vu comment t'as l'air, même les contacts les plus inhabituels de papa avaient l'air plus en forme que toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont bientôt l'enlever. Tu dois l'utiliser dans temps en temps maintenant pour ne pas que tes mouvements soient limités et que tes muscles ne soient pas trop raides. Tout de suite, tu as besoin de sommeil ininterrompu.

– Mais Dean, ils vont p't-être pas t'laisser revenir »

Les mots de Sam étaient indistincts. Il pouvait sentir le soulagement dans ses nerfs à l'épreuve, et il sentit le sommeil l'attirer.

Dean dégagea des mèches de cheveux indisciplinées de son visage.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, gamin, je serais là quand tu te réveilleras. Dors. Je ne m'en vais pas... je le promets, Sammy, je fais attention à toi.

Ce fut avec ces mots écrasant de réassurance que Sam s'endormit pour la première fois depuis des jours d'un sommeil profond.

A suivre...


End file.
